The Rose In Between
by four-eyed 0-0
Summary: His name is Akihiro. His mother calls him Hiro. Kurama calls him Hiro, too. It is when he walks into the fox's life does the man realize that something is up. And that Inoue isn't telling everything to her son or to him. SEQUEL TO OVER THE ROSE!
1. Prologue

I'm back. :) And yes, this is the sequel to Over The Rose. Questions will be answered from the night that Anikka ran away. Yay!

You know me, I eat reviews and I live by them. That's why I broke my promise of taking a break. I can't help it. :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**PROLOGUE**

Just as the grandfather clock chimed twelve midnight, a scream was heard across the huge mansion, stirring up everybody in their slumber. The mistress of the house, a woman in her forties, however, recognized the voice even in her tired state and quickly went for her robe to run toward the room where the sound came from.

In a flurry of dark hair, she trotted through the dimly-lit corridor, yelling at the top of her life-worn lungs for their driver. Why should it come in the middle of the night? She was so sure it was coming now. There was no doubting about that. It was October and about time.

When she finally reached the door, the woman fumbled for the knob and scurried toward the four-poster, the hangings of which were being clutched by the sobbing and screaming figure behind. Moving to cast the hangings aside, a young woman's face came into view, her oak-brown curls in disarray, and her chocolate-brown eyes full with fear. She was clutching her bloated stomach, her breath coming in sharp rasps.

"It's coming?" the elder asked, taking the pregnant lady's other hand in hers.

"My ― water ―broke," she replied, uttering each word every after labored breath. Pain was overflowing in her eyes and she gritted her teeth in the throbbing of the human about to be born into the world.

The mistress of the mansion laid her back down the pillows, motherly squeezing her hand. "Everything will be fine; the driver's coming in a minute." A drop of sweat ran down form her wrinkled forehead to her equally-crinkled cheek, which she nonchalantly wiped with the sleeve of her robe. "Just breathe in," she whispered lovingly, the anguished mother-to-be taking her advice, "and breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out…. Be calm. Akihiro's coming to town."

A very slight smile grazed the tensioned lady's face and was gone in an eye's wink. Just then the driver came hurtling toward the bed and the elder woman let go of her hold of the young mother as the man cradled her. No sooner had the curly-haired pregnant woman given her a bittersweet grin had they vanished through the door. The mistress began scampering after them and after three breathtaking minutes, they were riding off to the city hospital. The laboring woman was calmer now, except for the occasional yelps of pain.

Once they reached the infirmary, the nurses rushed toward them and the patient was laid onto a trundle before being rushed to the delivery room. The elder woman was ushered into the room right after wearing the necessary gown stayed, holding the laboring lady's hand all the time.

Being inside the delivery room was not easy. The sight of it floated across her mind amidst the bawling and yelling of the soon mother-to-be whose nails dug into her rough palm. She had never been in this before. She had never been blessed with a child until she was found right at the from of her gate that night less than a year ago. She had been at a most disorienting state ― shirt's buttons missing as though been pulled off the fabric, hair disheveled, face pallid as the snow-masked ground she was lying upon. It was as though she was violated. When she woke up the next day and the elder tried to question her of what had been done, she would not talk. It took her almost a whole week before she finally talked.

_"I was almost touched by a ruthless man who wanted to avenge himself for whatever it was that my boyfriend ― " (she stuttered, as though shocked with her own words) " ― I mean, my ex-boyfriend had done to him…. He came for me and just when I was almost done did my ex arrived, beating him up for good."_

_The elder woman knitted her eyebrows. "Then why did you run away?"_

_"I was still touched." Tears streamed down her face, the familiar hatred welling up in the brown orbs of hers. "I am dirty. He loved me so much but then I was touched. And," she paused, looking straight into her, "I feel like I am pregnant." She hung her head._

_"Pregnant?" the mistress of the mansion blurted, shocked. First was this runaway youth found in front of her gate, then the fact that she was pregnant, bearing a child. "Whose child is it?"_

_The addressed placed a hand upon her stomach. "This is of the man who loved me the most, of the man I wished never to be reminded of, and of the man I will always love."_

_She blinked, mixed emotions surging throughout her whole body. She never had a child and a pregnant and broken-hearted woman would come waltzing into her life. A motherly longing and affection built up in her chest and she hesitated no more. "I want you to stay, dear. I want to be the grandmother to your child. I want you to be my daughter."_

_When the young woman heard this, tears gushed out of her eyes once again and she stammered, "But I am a stranger, a pregnant teenager, a nobody."_

_The elder stood up from her chair and walked toward her daughter. "No. You are not a nobody. From now on, you will be known as Inoue. Inoue Takizato."_

Just then a cry she had never heard before broke her reverie and a passing-out Inoue met her eyes while a healthy little boy bawled for the first time, tufts of red hair atop his head, and, as he was handed to her, green, emerald eyes peeked out of the almost-closed lids of the infant. A feeling of foreboding ran down her spine. He did not bear a single sign that he was actually Inoue's son. Was this how his father looked like? How would Inoue feel about her little Akihiro who came to be his father's replica when she had been hoping for the opposite?

She did not know. But as she watched the peaceful Inoue, she just hoped for the best. She was a mother. And no mother would begrudge her child for being very much alike their father, right?

* * *

><p>So that's it. As always, my prologues are always short. But telling you, my next chapters will be forgivable.<p>

BTW, the next chapter will be right up a little after two weeks. Still got tight sched. (^_^)v

Reviews?

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	2. Chapter One

Yes, I know. I'm being so much of a liar - telling you I won't be updating till after two weeks. But when I had the chance to check my account, I found out that someone had added this sequel to her favorites. And thank you!

So, here's the update. Please enjoy yourselves!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER ONE**

This day had just been as exhausting as any day had always been. And in accordance to his daily ritual after work, he would sit back down on the couch and watch the news for the day while drinking a nice cup of tea to soothe his nerves. Other times he would prefer a glass of wine.

He stared around his room. His emerald-green eyes automatically landed upon a framed picture sitting peacefully on his bedside table and from there he would be driven back to those blissful memories seven years ago. And that Christmas night when everything ended. And all because of her disappearance did he have to tell the shaken mother of his all about him and her. It had been rough and agonizing, but after it all, everything had been fine between his mother and himself. She married his boyfriend and he now had a stepbrother who ironically had the same name as him. They were now working in his stepfather's company while their mom simply stayed in the house as the loving mother and wife she could be.

Everything was relatively fine, except for himself and Anikka.

Sometimes his thoughts would drift toward her. _How is she now? Is she living a normal life? Is she also working? Where is she? What has she been doing for the past years? _He would ask himself these questions then with utter horror, a question would pop into his head: _Is she alive?_ Then almost immediately, he would conclude that she was, living a healthy and happy life. _Is she dating?_ He would skip that question. He himself was not. He had never dated anyone ever since she went away. _Does she still love me?_

This question would go over and over his head like madness. She left when Karasu managed to touch her, thinking that she had done something wrong to him. Something he would not forgive her for. But no, he perfectly knew that he came right on time. And even if he did not, he would love her for what she was. He had waited for her so long. He had done everything to make her happy. But why did she think of anything like that? He would accept her unconditionally. He loved her so. Until now.

He stared at the picture for longer than necessary. It bore her happy face, her brown eyes, her brown curls. His arms were around her, red hair so vivid, and cheek pressed to hers. He could still feel her in his arms. He could still feel the burning he felt every time she glared at him. He could still feel her lips upon his. He could still feel her warmth around his shaking body the night he made love to her.

He snapped his closing eyes open and stared back at the table. There sat the silver necklace, its pendant of rose-shaped diamond glinting against the light. It had been hers. She had been wearing it since she turned eighteen and till the day of her running away. Then another familiar thought would slip into his reverie. His eyes travelled to his left hand and there, shimmering, was a silver band bearing her name. She had not thrown her ring along the necklace, he would tell himself yet again. That mere fact would make his hopes soar sky-high, a hope that she had not given up on him at all. That perhaps she was just bidding her time, healing herself and one day she would come back to give them another chance.

"Ni-chan!"

He was startled at the sudden call. His neck snapped up to see his stepbrother smiling at him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, Kokoda?" Kurama asked, sipping from his teacup.

The younger of the two nodded toward the television that he had completely forgotten about. "Korin Takizato died in an accident!" he said, plopping down next to him on the couch.

Kurama watched the news flash. The great owner of the Takizato Group of Companies died in a car crash thirty minutes ago. Korin Takizute was one of their pending investors and the redhead bit his lip. Perhaps this would be one failed account all because of the death of the businesswoman. He was about to have a scheduled meeting with her in a matter of days. Terrible. He felt sorry for her.

Kokoda stared at him. "Too bad. We wouldn't have the deal. How unlucky it is that she died even before we could have the investment!"

He turned to his younger brother and smiled. "Is that all that matters to you? You should feel sorry for her. She died, all right? Don't be like that." He reached and ruffled his dark hair.

"Oh, stop that, ni-chan!" he commanded, pulling a face. "You may be three years my senior but I'm twenty-two. I'm a legal adult for four years and fiddling with my hair is a disgrace."

Kurama chuckled. "Sorry. But to me, you'll always be my little brother," he said, tousling Kokoda's hair again, receiving a scowl. They both turned back at the news to see a beautiful young woman's picture flashing just before the newscaster's own countenance came into the picture. Kurama blinked. And blinked. Was it only him or did that woman really look like Anikka?

"Her daughter, Inoue Takizato, who is currently the top graduating student in the University of London would be boarding a private jet by noontime in England, meaning it would be around nine in the evening here at Tokyo, for the businesswoman's wake in the mansion's chapel."

"She's got a daughter?" was all the redhead could say just as a commercial break was commenced. They never knew that she had one.

Kokoda just shrugged. "Well, that's what the news said," he said simply, standing up. "But, goody-goody. She's a beautiful daughter at that."

"You like her?" He could not believe himself for asking that like a jealous boyfriend.

"Nah. She's just lovely. Anyway, father would surely be dragging us tomorrow to the wake."

Kurama just nodded and then his brother was gone in a snap. He blankly stared at the television. How come did he think that woman looked like Anikka? And that she actually was Anikka? He had been so sure. Brown eyes, brown curls, and that smile. There was no mistaking that she was Anikka. Yet it was just a sight possibility. It must have been because of his previous musing that he thought she was Inoue Takizato. Anyways, they would be going over to express their condolences. Tomorrow would hopefully do him good.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

It was the first time in many years that he had been deprived of his composure at work because of a woman besides Anikka. He had never been so jittery and semi-conscious of things going around work especially of the door of his office was closed and that he was left to his own solitude. Inoue Takizato kept bugging him. Even though he kept assuring himself that he would know later after work who she really was, his mind had not been ridden of all his questions.

Then a startling thought knocked in his brain. Was it because of his being so loyal to Anikka did he become so paranoid about a woman who appeared to look like her? He shook his head, throwing it back on the headrest of his chair. _Goodness._

When lunchtime arrived, he went down to the cafeteria where Yusuke and Kuwabara would be waiting for them. He had given the two chances to work in his company since they had looked for jobs and he was glad that they were around. They had always been amusing, and he always looked forward to lunch because of them. And it was ever gladdening when he arrived to see them grinning as always. He immediately queued up and walked to their favorite table by the corner.

"Hey, Kurama," greeted Kuwabara, his mouth full of food.

"How's our senior vice president?" Yusuke added, grinning still.

He smiled, picking his chopsticks. "Fine. How are you, dear security heads?"

"Ah," Kuwabara interjected, spraying little rice onto the table with which the redhead swiftly lifted his tray out of the way. Yusuke was too late to respond. His juice was sprinkled. "Sorry," he muttered, before swallowing. "Well, as always, we are fine."

"Never been exhausting." Yusuke laughed. Kurama had to admit, ever since they worked for the security department, these two friends never failed him, much to his stepfather's happiness. Occasionally, yes, there would be some troubles, but it never surpassed their control.

"By the way, how's Keiko?" It had been a year from now since Yusuke and Keiko got engaged. The girlfriend pursued her dream for being a teacher and was now working at the elementary school half a kilometer away from this building.

"Oh, the same. Still the noisy little girl she could be." He seemed uninterested.

Kurama nodded. "Yukina?" he asked the carrot-top boy. "I heard you have been dating." Much to his surprise, though. Hiei must have been murderous. Good thing was that he was at peace in Makai.

Kuwabara automatically smiled and simply replied, "Yeah."

"How about you?" Yusuke chirped in.

Kurama shrugged. "Still the single but faithful man I am."

The Spirit Detective snorted. "When will you move on, man? It's been seven bloody years!"

"All hail to Youko Kurama!" said Kuwabara sardonically, with which Yusuke laughed and both of them bowed their heads in mock reverence. "You're one-of-a-kind, dude. Do you still believe she'll be coming?"

"I've told you every day that I'll never give up on her. And to tell you the truth, I'm sure she's coming." Not so sure, truthfully. But he was the sly fox that he had always been.

Yusuke stared at him incredulously. "Now, that's new. And very thick at that. How do you know? She's been gone for years and just then she would come back?"

"I thought I've told you why she went away. She wanted to heal, right? And that's precisely why I let her run away." He was somehow getting more and more impatient of the two. He sipped his juice.

"Just a piece of advice, man. Don't dwell on the past." Kuwabara looked very much serious.

Yusuke nodded feverishly. "Yes. Do what you have to do and when someone else comes, be open for the new opportunity."

"I know. And thanks," he told them, all of a sudden back to his calm. This was just another lunchtime spent with people who knew him to the bones. "Tomorrow you shall know whether I'm right or wrong with the premonition."

"No matter what the outcome is, just be sure you'll be fine," said Yusuke before spooning rice into his mouth.

"I will."

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

The redhead pulled into the parking lot and his stepfather and -brother quickly got off the car. They started toward the chapel situated ten meters from the large mansion, which was already full of friends and mourners. Kurama felt his heart racing as they neared the double doors and there, standing alone by the coffin, wearing a black sleeved dress, her oak-brown curls hanging loose about her shoulders and her back turned at them, was unmistakably Inoue. Once he caught sight of the woman, he felt a familiar tugging at his belly and an assurance that she was her washed over him. Sutoku steered the two of them toward the dais and when they were feet apart did she turn around to look at them.

He did not know whether it was really shock that shone in her tear-glistened eyes once she caught sight of them for she bowed the next half of a second. Kurama just stood there, bowing absent-mindedly, still shaken by the sight of her. She was Anikka. He was now sure of it. His hands itched to reach for her. His lips shook with the restraint of planting a lingering kiss on her temple. He wanted her in his arms. She was Anikka. Despite the sheer changes that her countenance had gone through after all these years, her brown eyes still shone like those days when he looked into them. He had never been so sure in his life since she had gone until now.

Suddenly, Sutoku's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Our condolences, Takizato-san."

She smiled, very much like the way she would before. "Thank you." Her Japanese sounded somehow twisted. Probably staying in London had done the good of her. He could almost hear the English accent she had been so fluent in before even as she spoke the native language now. "I've heard that your company ― "

Sutoku waved her sentence off. "Now, don't be so worried about the deal. It's time to mourn and not to discuss those things." Kokoda nodded, almost shaking his head off his neck. Kurama winced at that.

He suddenly realized something. How come could his stepdad not recognize her? There was no hesitation in his voice when he talked to her. Like they were indeed acquaintances. Perhaps he just did not know her that much. As for Kokoda, well, he had never met Anikka until now.

"We're really sorry for the news," his brother suddenly said, making him jump nervously. Now he was the only one who had not spoken. Kokoda elbowed him very discreetly, steering him to speaking.

"I ― it must have been hard," he finally stammered, so that she had to look at him warily, almost shyly, "being in London when it happened."

Unexpectedly, she beamed at him, as though there was nothing weird happening. "It is, but I managed to arrive just around noontime. Thank goodness." A wave of nervy calm overwhelmed him when she said this.

"You are about to graduate as summa cum laude, right?" he asked, eager to hear more of the voice he had missed so much.

"Well, yes, I am," she replied coolly.

"That's really great," Kokoda suddenly budged in, making the kitsune give him a sideways look. His stepbrother's eyes were sparkling._ What was that about?_

When he was to open his mouth, Anikka suddenly gave an "Umpf!" as small arms wrapped around her thighs, unbalancing her for a split-second. She paled, saying, "Excuse me," and got hold of the hands clasping her skirt to reveal a two-and-a-quarter-foot high boy, hair incredibly as red as Kurama's and eyes very much like the emeralds that he had. A jolt in his stomach made goose bumps grow on the skin underneath his business suit.

Blood rose to his face at the sight of the boy whose face bore his own calling Anikka, "Mum!" in English. His heart was racing, ready to tear out of his chest. A weakening sensation filled him as he watched the mother kiss her son on the cheek, carry him and rock him lovingly. He could not move. He was aware that his mouth was slightly open, but he could not bring himself to close it. It was as though he was watching himself when he was younger and it felt like his knees would give way to how fragile he felt at the very moment.

Anikka smiled at them. "Uh, well, gentlemen, this is my son, Akihiro, also known as Hiro."

"Your son?" Kokoda blurted, taken aback. Kurama felt slightly offended.

Anikka merely shrugged, looking at the boy fondly, her brown eyes sparkling. "Hiro, meet Messieurs Hatanaka and Minamino," she told the child, gesturing over them, and Hiro stared, taking their appearances in.

"Hi, sirs!" he greeted, waving at them cheerfully, his English accent still dominant. Kurama felt his heart sink to his abdomen. Tears were almost pooling in his eyes but he willed all of his courage to blink them back from their ducts.

"Hello, handsome little boy," said Sutoku and Kokoda waved at the child too. It was his turn.

Hiro gazed at him with those big, innocent green eyes and grinned. "Long-Haired Mister!" he called, making him blink. His mother chuckled and pinched Hiro's cheek.

"I'm sorry for his being like that," she said to Kurama almost uneasily.

"I ― it's fine," he finally managed to say, his mouth and throat so dry. "Hi, Hiro. How are you?"

"I'm fine; thank you," the boy replied, all the time smiling at him. He turned to his mother, now addressing her in English. "Mum, I want to play with Long-Haired Mister." He cupped Anikka's cheeks. "Please?"

Anikka bent down and set him on his foot, crouching to speak to him. "Now, Hiro, this is not the place to play," she explained, brushing his red hair. "This is a chapel and a chapel is for praying."

Hiro frowned. "But you were talking to them."

"That's because they are Granny's visitors. Later they will also pray. Do you understand, Hiro?" She smiled. Kurama wanted to stoop down and help her explaining.

"Okay, Mum. But I wish to stay and speak to Long-Haired Mister," he stated, pointing at the kitsune.

Anikka scowled and Kurama almost concluded that she did not want her son to be close to him at all when she said, "It's rude to point, Hiro. I've told you that many times before." Kurama released a breath so that Kokoda stared at him. He merely smiled.

"Sorry. Won't do it again," Hiro immediately uttered. He turned to Kurama, saying, "Would you mind talking to me, Long-Haired Mister?"

"I ― "

Anikka cut him off. "No, Hiro. They will pray after this and you cannot talk to them." She patted his shoulder patiently. "Now be a good boy. Go back to Rosella and you can play with her."

"But, Mum ― "

"Ah, Takizato-san," said Kurama, surprised with himself. "He can sit down with us and I promise I will make him pray." He could not help it.

Hiro's eyes sparkled. "Yes, Mum. I will pray with him!"

Anikka looked defeated and disturbed. Was it a sign that this child had something to do with him? Was Hiro their lovechild? There was no other way to explain why he resembled him so.

"All right. Promise me you'll behave."

Hiro nodded fervently and before he knew it, Kurama was being pulled to a nearby pew, the small hand clutching at his sleeve. There was a tingling sensation in his chest when the child stared at him, grinning, waiting for him to speak. He was still weak, still shaken. And he could not think of a proper statement. As he gazed at the boy, his heart raced_. Is this how it feels when you are near a long-lost relative? Is it instinctive? Can you feel your blood rising, your flesh swarming?_

"Long-Haired Mister," Hiro began, startling him form his void. "You're so quiet."

Kurama straightened and beamed at the boy, regaining his nervous composure. "I'm just like this."

"What's your first name, sir Hatanaka?"

The kitsune swallowed. "Ah, no. I'm Mr. Minamino. Shuichi Minamino."

"Shuichi?"

He nodded. "But some call me Kurama," he said, before he could even stop himself. He felt a need to tell the boy that certain truth.

Hiro knitted his eyebrows. "Kurama? Is it your nickname? Isn't that far-fetched from Shuichi?"

Kurama laughed quietly. This boy was turning to a chatterbox. Stealing a glance back at Anikka, he could see that Kokoda's eyes were almost cloudy. That made him stop laughing. He turned back to Hiro. "Well, it is a nickname my friends call me."

"A pet name?"

"Yes. A pet name."

The boy nodded in understanding. He looked over at his mother and the two men who were still speaking to her. "Tell me, do Messrs. Hatanaka also call you 'Kurama'?"

"Oh," Interjected Kurama, "they do not."

"Why, aren't they your friends?"

Kurama shook his head. This would be a long conversation, he reckoned. "They are. But you see, elder Hatanaka-san is my stepdad and the younger Hatanaka-san is my stepbrother. They have known me as Shuichi even before they met my friends." It was true. They knew that he was being called Kurama but only Shiori knew the whole truth.

"Ah." Hiro looked at them then back to him. "They're your stepdad and stepbrother. Where's your real father? Do you have a real brother or a sister?"

The kitsune gulped. This boy was really a chatterbox. "Uh, well… I grew up without a father. And I do not have any sibling."

"Wow. We're the same. Only that my Mum did not marry at all."

Kurama nodded. He wished he could tell him how he wished he could marry his mother.

"By the way, where is your mother?" Hiro asked yet again.

"She's at home."

"Is she as beautiful as my Mum?"

The kitsune felt a twinge in his belly and a blush crept to his cheeks. "Yes."

Hiro smiled. He was so talkative. How old was he? If he was right, he would be five or six.

"Hiro," he said. "How old are you?"

"I'm four and in October I'll be turning six."

_October_. It all fit. If he was really Kurama's son, he would have been indeed born on October, nine months from that December night. His heart jolted yet again.

"How about you?"

"I'm twenty-four. And," he replied, thinking of how preoccupied he was for not realizing that his birthday was just a week from now, "on the twenty-second of this month, I'll be turning a year older."

Hiro's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Will you have a party?"

"I think so."

The boy suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his coat and he shivered with the urge to pat his head fatherly. "You will invite me and Mum, right?"

"I will."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, then covered his mouth when Anikka, Sutoku, and Kokoda shot them curious glances. Kurama felt a scorching heat on his face. The boy mouthed, "Sorry," to his mother and smiled, trying to save his neck from any scolding. The mother tilted her eyebrow, with which Kurama blanched, and turned back to the father and son.

"Be careful, Hiro. We are disturbing those who are already praying," he told the boy who merely grinned.

"Okay."

Kurama smiled. He was growing fond of the boy. Was this really because he was his father?

"Why do you look like me?"

Kurama flinched, a sickening feeling building up in his chest. Why did they look alike?

"I've always been wondering who my father is. And every time I ask Mum, she simply says that he's gone forever and we do not have to be bothered about him." The kitsune fought the urge to clutch at the stitch in his chest. How come did she stand lying to her son all these years? "But I'm smart enough to know that most parents and children look alike. I've been searching for my father. Perhaps he too has red hair and green eyes like mine. Do you think I'm right?"

How would he respond to this? Questions were still racing in his mind. How did Anikka become Korin Takizato's daughter? Was it by any chance that she ran across the late businesswoman when she ran away? Did she merely change her name and then give birth to their son, to this boy he was talking to at the very moment?

"I don't know." He leant on the backrest and sighed. "But as much as I know, there are times when a parent and a child do not look alike. As for example, you do not look like your mother ― "

"Then I must look like my father, right? If not, I wouldn't have been the son of any of my parents, right?"

Hiro himself caught the great Youko Kurama off-guard. He was correct. And now he was proving himself right that this boy was his flesh and blood. No other child would be as smart as him if not being his.

"Long-Haired Mister?"

Kurama straightened. He looked at the expectant Hiro. "I guess you're right."

"Then you're my father?"

The kitsune blinked. _I am, perhaps._ "I guess not, Hiro. I had never met your Mum till now." With this the boy's eyes were steered downward and he felt a sting of guilt for lying to him. He had been so sure. But he should leave that to Anikka. She raised him all by herself and it was her right to decide. In desperate wanting to make the boy feel better, he said, "You see, Hiro, there are billions of redheads in the world who also have green eyes like the two of us." He felt a sudden doubting of his paternity when he said that. "Perhaps, your Dad must be one of them." What if what he was saying was right? That he was not Hiro's father at all? He shook the thought off his mind.

"Maybe." Hiro gave him a crooked smile and was about to say something when Anikka came to fetch the him.

"Sorry to interrupt," she told Kurama who simply shrugged. "Hiro, it's thirty minutes before eight. You need to shower before bedtime, remember?"

The boy sullenly nodded.

"Now say good-bye to Minamino-san."

Kurama looked at the boy who jumped off the seat, touching his knees. He felt a shiver run down his spine once again. "Bye, Ku-kun."

"Ku-kun?" he interjected. Anikka noticeably twitched.

Hiro nodded affirmative. "You told me friends call you Kurama. I am your friend so from this day on I'll call you Ku-kun for short."

He could not help but smile and with the expression Anikka wore, he could conclude that he told Hiro too much. "Okay."

"Come on, Hiro," said Anikka, who carried the boy in her arms. Kurama stood up and bowed at them.

"Bye, Ku-kun," the boy finally said, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. Anikka looked beside herself.

"Bye, Hiro-kun."

Anikka curtly nodded her head and the two of them were gone in a second's notice. Sutoku and Kokoda made their way to him and were ridden of the clump of flowers that he had forgotten they brought.

"Call it a night?" his stepfather said, grinning.

Kurama shrugged. "I suppose."

"Come on. I've already bidden good-bye to Takizato-san."

The three of them went out of the chapel and a feeling of foreboding lingered through Kurama's mind. Was this the end of his long wait?

"I really find Takizato-san lovely."

Kurama flinched with his stepbrother's statement as they were pulling to the driveway. "You like her?"

"Yeah."

That was all it took the kitsune to be silent and suddenly morose all the way home.

* * *

><p>See? Next chapters are considerably lengthy, unlike my prologues. Haha. And whoa. Here's Hiro! And Inoue. And Kokoda. [Actually, I've been debating mentally which name of Kurama's stepbrother to use. I know that they had the same name (Shuichi) but found out that in the English dub of the anime, he was called Kokoda and here in FFnet, he's called Koto. I preferred the former. Haha.]<p>

Anyway, there's it. How did you find this chappie? Kurama being jealous of his brother? Haha. :D

I EAT REVIEWS. So please serve me one. :D Thanks!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	3. Chapter Two

Hello! I'm back. And updating. :D I'll be doing my research proposal now so I think I'll update. :)

Please read and enjoy. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rose<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER TWO**

Up until now she could still feel his gaze upon her. She could still smell his fragrance in the chapel. She could still recall how he gazed at Hiro like the boy was his own. No. She should scratch that. Hiro was his son. Their son. But she could not let him confirm his doubt. He should not know the truth. All these years she had gone incognito; she had assumed an inexistent person's identity. And she raised Hiro all by herself. Without him. Without the boy's father. She bore the child in her womb for nine months and delivered him to the world. They went to London to live a normal life, almost coming to be citizens of the place where Hiro grew up. It was the life she had wanted him to have ― a life without knowing his real father, a life far from the love of her life.

But still, fate managed to find a way to make their roads cross once again.

And she could not believe this. She could not believe that this was happening at all. Hiro had been bugging her with questions even before they went back here in Japan. He was a smart boy, very smart for his age, much like his father. And now that he had spoken to Kurama, he had asked her that question again.

_"Do I look like my father?"_

She wanted to say yes. Her son perfectly knew that it was impossible for him not to bear his father's face since he did not look like Inoue at all. She could still feel the way Hiro gazed at her as she was dressing him after his bath. How those emerald-green eyes make her feel so watched. He resembled his father very much. It was the only thing she hoped not to happen when she conceived him but it did. And now he met his father. All the time that they had been speaking to each other, she could not help herself but feel uncomfortable. What if Kurama suddenly let slip something important? She could not stand any more questions from her son. Goodness knew how he could pester her to no extent. She was not sure how she would be able to worm her way out of the situation now that Kurama was around. Worst of all, she should take charge of the company now that Korin died.

She would randomly consider running away now. But it was the stupidest thing to do. She perfectly knew that when the kitsune set his eyes upon her, all the hiding was done.

And it was time to face him. And his friends.

Yet there was something curiosity-perking with his stepbrother. Judging by the way he had looked at her, she could conclude that he was interested in this single mother. She mentally smirked at that. Perhaps it wouldn't be that hard at all.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

"Mum," said Hiro the next morning as they ate breakfast by the poolside, "Ku-kun has told me he would be having a party on the twenty-second of this month. It's his birthday."

Inoue swallowed hard. "And?"

"We were invited." He drank his hot chocolate, so that he had a thin line of it between his nose and lip. She smiled and moved to wipe the stain of with her fingers. "You'll let me go, right, Mum?"

Fumbling with a table napkin, she thought of the date. Her graduation in the university was two days prior to Kurama's birthday. She could go back to London and attend with her son. Of course she would be going too if her son was to go.

"Mum?" he asked, expectant of her answer.

She finished her cup of coffee. "But my graduation is two days before his birthday, Hiro. How will we manage to come on time without exhausting the two of us?"

Hiro undeniably snorted. "We came here in a moment's notice for Granny's wake, Mum. Surely we can board a plane in London and be here hours before the party." He stared at her with scrutiny. Why should this boy be so smart? "Well?" he pushed.

Inoue never knew how to deal with her son's vast intelligence. Sometimes he could outwit her so easily. "All right. We'll go to the party."

"Yes!" Hiro jumped off his chair and his arms were around her in a second. "Thanks, Mum! You're the best!" he said, happily kissing her temple. Even with her irritation with Kurama, her son was enough for her to smile. Perhaps she shouldn't be that wary around the fox. He knew how he should deal with her. All in all, he was the one who should be wary of her.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

"What do you mean that Anikka's back?" asked Yusuke, incredulous. He had just choked from his teriyaki and his shirt was dripping with juice he was absentmindedly wiping with the tablecloth. Kuwabara simply looked shocked at the redhead's information.

Kurama closed his eyes and leant on the backrest of his chair. "I said it. Anikka's back, and in the person of Inoue Takizato."

"No way." The carrot-top boy blinked and stared around, as though sensing something supernatural. "Don't tell me that she's gone off and then 'POOF!', became the daughter of Korin Takizato!"

The kitsune nodded, saying, "And the next CEO of the Takizato Group of Companies."

"No way," said Yusuke reiteratively. "After all these years…" He trailed off, for lack of anything else to say, perhaps in realization that it was possible for someone to come back no matter how many years it took. Kurama could almost read his thoughts. _Like those in the movies._ The kitsune bit his lip.

"So I guess you got the point there, Yusuke."

"You invited her to the party?" Kuwabara asked out of the blue, so that Yusuke gave him a sideways glance.

It was not him who had invited her in truth. Hiro did. "Actually, it isn't only her whom I invited." He looked at them meaningfully.

The two friends turned at one another, confused. They just gawked at him like they would always do when clueless of the whole situation.

"You'll meet my special guest," he announced, only to add, "if Anikka would allow, that is."

"What are you talking about, Kurama?"

"You'll know on my birthday." He stood up from his seat and told them, "And bring gifts. Bye," before stalking away with an empty stomach. When he was out of eyesight, he leant on the wall, unable to help the shaking of his knees. His son. How would everybody react upon the sight of the child? Sutoku and Kokoda did not mention anything about the boy at all when they arrived at home the night they went to the wake. They did not seem to be bothered by it at all. Now that he had come to think of it, a certain doubt that was nevertheless outdone by the familial skipping of his heart at the sight of the boy welled inside him. _There are billions of redheads in the world who also have green eyes like the two of us._ He was using his own words against him. Perhaps that was why they did not suspect anything. Besides, Sutoku didn't even recognize her.

He just prayed they did not think the same way as he did.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

Korin's interment went by placidly. Tears were shed, and flowers were offered. All of the employees had been present, praising the deceased foster mother of Inoue. Some would be very teary and she could not understand what they were saying but a little over ten had calmly stated their condolences. Inoue and Hiro had both delivered eulogies, and while doing so, they could not help sobbing. She had done them too many favors and thanking her for taking them into her life was not enough. She had been there when Inoue needed someone to hold on to. She was there when she was at her most vulnerable. And for that, Inoue was grateful. She swore to take care of all her efforts in keeping the company at the top.

Despite her mourning, Inoue could not help but think of Kurama and the Hatanakas. She was not in the mood to see any of them and when the burial was done, she right away went straight back home to sleep. Tomorrow they should be boarding the jet that would take the mother and son back to London the day before her graduation.

But of all these things, Kurama's birthday still made her feel more stressed.

And add to that the fact that Hiro had been bugging her of the right present.

"Mum," he said, just as they were preparing for sleep after her graduation rites, "I want to buy a gift for Ku-kun tomorrow before we pack-up for Japan."

Inoue sat straight on the bed and ruffled his red hair, kissing him on the temple. "All right, son." She lay down, massaging her forehead. "Come on and let's sleep, baby."

Hiro promptly laid himself beside his mother and tucked himself in her arms. "What would be the best gift for him, Mum?"

"I've no idea," she honestly replied. Or slightly honestly. She was just not in the mood to think of presents. Especially because they would be for that fox.

"Come on, Mum."

She opened her eyes and brushed his hair with a hand delicately. His emerald-green eyes were boring into her and she just rocked him like she would every time she would submit to his questions and arguments. "He's a businessman. What do you think businessmen like him need?"

"You're one. What do you think?"

She blinked at her son who was grinning. "I would need a pen to affix my signature on contracts."

"A pen? Yuck." He snorted.

She could not betray her son. Even though she was not in good terms with the redhead, he knew that it was her sole responsibility to be a mother to Hiro. She could not afford to hurt him or lie to him. "Son, it is not by the gift you give can a receiver measure its worth. It depends on the message of that certain gift."

"Meaning that the pen should bear a message?"

Inoue nodded, smiling. "And how could you convey that message?"

Hiro knitted his crimson eyebrows and looked down in deep thought. "I can include a card I made myself."

"That's nice."

"Really? Do you think Ku-kun would like that?"

The mother reluctantly nodded. As much as she did not want Kurama being happy was her desire to make Hiro feel good at all times. "Any person would appreciate that."

"Like, 'This pen may not have much sense to be given to you but I wish every time you use it you would be able to be reminded of me,' right?"

Oh no. He was turning to the chatterbox who wore her off to sleep many, many times before. "Yes. That's very good of you, son. Very smart indeed."

"All right. I'll buy him a nice pen tomorrow at the bookshop."

"Okay. Now let's rest so that tomorrow you'll have all the energy to search for a pen he would like."

Hiro kissed her cheek and muttered, "G'night, Mum."

"Candy dreams, baby." And she pressed his head to her chest, now fulfilled. This was how unconditional she could be for her son. She would not consider her own feelings. She just wanted him to be happy, to never experience what she had gone through. He was still young and still unfit for things that might hurt him.

The next day, Hiro woke her up ahead of the alarm clock. He had pulled her off the sheets and dragged her to the loo to shower and then ran to his own room to be assisted by his babysitter (Rosella) in changing. When she went out of the bathroom, her son was already dressed, smelling as fresh as he could be. They went down to breakfast together with Rosella and the other servants (which had always been their tradition; the long dining table was built for a feast every mealtime). Once finished, they got to the limousine and were taken to the city mall. Hiro automatically steered her to the direction of the bookshop and then to the school and office supply section.

The little redhead quickly took a fountain pen that lay placidly on a box and peered at it. "Mum, fountain pens are great, right? And very nice to write with."

Inoue gulped. "Well, they are."

"I'll take one."

"All right."

He was about to walk her to the counter when he looked at her. "I almost forgot. What will you give Ku-kun?"

_Oh, how I wish you didn't remember at all, son._ "I'm not yet sure about that."

"You should buy him something. It's his birthday."

She sighed. "I will. Don't worry." When he knitted his eyebrows together, she quickly added, "Did you forget we'll be buying some clothes later?"

He shrugged. "You didn't mention anything at all, Mum. Anyway, let's go." Hiro took her hand and they quickly got to the counter. She promptly gave the cashier the amount needed and they were riding the elevator to the department store in just a matter of three minutes. Hiro was particularly quiet this time, examining the pen with great endearment. She was thankful for the silence.

In the department store, Hiro just watched her with curiosity as she scrutinized a moleskin jacket and turned it over and over, imagining how it would look on Kurama. Suddenly taken aback with her being so meticulous, she shrugged and looked at Hiro.

"Son, do you think this will look good on Minamino-san?" she asked, waiting for her uneasiness to wear off. She had never thought of Kurama's birthday before and it was so troubling that she was being paranoid about her gift.

Hiro considered the jacket for a moment and nodded, smiling. "It will surely be."

"Okay, we'll take it, darling. Come on. We'll buy some clothes too."

"Ay."

By the time that they had gone out of the store, it was minutes before lunchtime and Inoue decided it would be better if they would have it in a restaurant in the mall. Right after, the two of them bought ice cream and were off to the mansion in time for Hiro's siesta. Once ridden of her talkative son, Inoue went to have a conversation with their servants. It had been agreed right after Korin died that she would be selling the house and that the servants would be given money for them to start for a business if they wished. All of theme had been quite close and warm to Inoue and she could not help but feel sorry for them. Nevertheless, it was what they had known long before since she was the sole heiress of the company back in Japan. With a lot of teary thanks, they parted and Inoue sought the comforts of her bed, thinking of the party for tomorrow and their flight in a matter of hours.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

They arrived in Tokyo a little after nine in the morning and were brought to their mansion right away. Hiro was so ecstatic and his blabbering made the jet-lagged Inoue wonder how he acted like he had not gone from a long flight across half of the world. She did not feel well at all. And this time it had nothing to do with the jet lag. It was because of a certain redhead who was celebrating his birthday today and his mother, Shiori. Add up to that his friends who knew her well. Hiro would be controversial. She would be controversial. How would they react upon seeing them? She just prayed it wouldn't be that much of an encounter, although it apparently would.

* * *

><p>So, that's it. And Kurama's birthday coming up! GRINS I have something in mind, you know. :D<p>

BTW, I would like to thank dear **KuramaEnzanBlues** for correcting Hiro's age! You really are great! Good thing you noticed. :)

**S.A. Raven:** Thank you so much for the review! Glad to hear from you!

How about you, dear reader? Will you serve me a nice midnight snack? I prefer reviews, you see. Haha. :D So please give me one. LOL.

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	4. Chapter Three

Hey there! I know, it's been forever. But I'm sorry. I did not intend to keep you for long. With all that I have to do. I am freaking busy and I don't even know what to do first. And since my conscience is already killing me, I guess I needed to update! So here's chapter three!

Please read and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER THREE**

The house had been pretty busy for an hour ago, more because of the certain group who took two tables by the poolside. He had been welcoming guests rather more warily than necessary. He had been mentally debating of the possibilities that the two them would indeed come and upon the sight of the herds of guests flooding all over the place, he could not help but feel foreboded. Anikka's graduation had been held two days ago and it was most possibly because of their busy schedule were they not able to come.

When Kurama sighed wearily, however, the cuff of the sleeve of his cyan polo was tugged downward, making him turn at his back then look down. There, clasping his sleeve was the little redhead wearing a green polo and grasping with his other hand a small paper bag. Warmth washed over him and he smiled, crouching down so that the child was slightly taller than him.

He impulsively placed a hand on the boy's head, saying, "Hey, Hiro."

Those big, emerald-green eyes gazed at him with happiness and was greeted with a chaste kiss on his cheek, taking him aback. "Happy birthday, Ku-kun." He handed his present.

Kurama gladly took it and ran a palm upon the boy's head. "Thank you."

"Open it, Ku-kun."

"Are you sure? I'm not much in a hurry."

Hiro nodded, grinning. He was such an adorable child. Kurama promptly opened the bag to find a fountain pen in a lacquered case and a card the boy undeniably made himself. He smiled at Hiro before opening the card with the drawing of a cake and presents on the cover. It was to find a very neat message that bore no erasure despite the typical kanji of a four-year-old who had grown in an English country. His heart pounded.

_Dear Ku-kun,_

_Happy birthday!_

_Mum has told me that since you are a businessman, you would always be in need of a pen. But it was not all because of that did I give this to you. I thought that every time you use it you would be reminded of a friend ― and that's me, of course._

_Again, happy birthday!_

_-Akihiro a.k.a. Hiro_

Kurama blinked again and again. How many cards had he given to Anikka every during her birthday? How many times had Hiro been able to give her a letter? How many times had he greeted her? Now that he came to think of it, he was hurt. Hiro would have been the first to run to him the morning he would wake up and get down to breakfast the morning of his birthday to greet him. He would have been the boy to kiss him good morning, good-bye, and goodnight. He would have been the boy to play with him every weekend. He would have been the boy to watch him or even help him in taking care of the plants in the garden.

He missed so much of Hiro.

With his eyes blinded by unshed tears, he brought the boy to his arms and embraced him tightly, breathing in his fragrance, kissing him on the temple lingeringly. His chest twitched with pain and satisfaction as he held his son. He would have been able to hug Hiro endlessly if not for the retaliation of an enemy. He would have been there when Anikka gave birth to their first child. He would have been there when he first learned a word, when he first crawled and walked straight. A single tear dropped from his eye.

"Why are you crying, Ku-kun?" the boy asked, eyebrows knitted. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Ah, no, nothing at all. I'm just happy." He wiped the tear away and placed the card and pen back into the bag. "Thank you so much, Hiro." He gave him a watery smile and pinched slightly at his cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy, Ku-kun."

Kurama carried the boy in his arms and when he stood up, there was Anikka, her curls hanging loose about her shoulders, watching them a good distance away, alone. She wore a lilac off-the-shoulder and knee-length dress and was holding a brightly-colored box. Her face was neutral, almost blank. When he blinked, she started toward the two of them and stood, weighing her chances.

"Happy birthday," she said rather throatily. She forgot to clear her throat. As an afterthought, she handed him the box which he smilingly took with a lot of effort for Hiro not to slip from his hold. Sensing his discomfiture, she uttered hesitantly, "You can settle Hiro down."

Hiro promptly nodded at the kitsune and was standing with his own little feet between the two of them, hand still clutching at Kurama's shirt.

"Thank you for this," he finally said shakily, "and for coming."

Anikka nodded. "I wouldn't have come if it weren't for Hiro." She smiled and turned to look at her son. With what she stated, Kurama's chest jolted. It was true. He had been aware of that. He also thought that even if he invited her for the sake of a client's investment, she would have found ways so as not to come at all.

"Ah, well, I think I'll have to find you a table," he told Anikka who was pulling her son off him very discreetly. She nodded and he walked them nearby his friends' table and just as when her eyes widened did the others' heads simultaneously turned to look at them. She was red in the face and Kurama gulped guiltily. But what else could he do? There was no delaying the inevitable.

"Mum, why are they looking at us?" Hiro suddenly asked, breaking the tension. _No_. He made the tension grow more, now that the group's eyes wandered from the boy to Kurama then to Anikka wildly. The kitsune gulped nervously. Now that he had come to think of it, even some of the guests had taken notice of the trio.

Kurama took hold of the situation. He smiled nervously at his friends and said, "Guys, this is Inoue Takizato with her son Akihiro." They did not react at all and he turned to Anikka. "Ah, Takizato-san, they are my friends." She shot him a glare that he had not received for years and mentally slapped himself, knowing how awkward the situation was.

"Nice to meet you!"

The three turned to Shizuru who quickly grabbed hold of the brunette's hand, shaking it. "I'm Shizuru," she said, grinning at Anikka and Hiro. "Would you like to join our table?"

"Shuichi."

They turned to the dark-haired Shiori who was feet from them, closing in. "Oh, Mom," was all Kurama could say.

Shiori smiled. "Mind introducing me to your guests?" She now stopped, and was staring at Anikka closely.

Kurama had been so engrossed with how absurd the whole situation was. He knew his mother recognized her. And it was making him go nuts. "Takizato-san," he once again addressed the sulky Anikka who did not take her eyes off Shiori, "this is my mother, Shiori Hatanaka." He turned to Shiori who simply smiled. "And Mom, this is Inoue Takizato, a client and with her is her son, Akihiro."

Shiori turned downward to look at Hiro and in a second's notice, her hand was on her mouth. Kurama flinched.

"Mom." He held her arm and stared at her meaningfully.

"Oh," she interjected, quickly grinning at Anikka. "It's great of you to come. Thank you." She bowed and so did Anikka and Hiro.

"We're glad to come here," said the young mother and she held Hiro's shoulders more firmly. "Hiro, greet Mrs. Hatanaka." Anikka's face did not look convincing at all.

"Good evening, Ma'am," he hastily greeted, eyebrows quite twitched. Perhaps he too noticed the situation.

Shiori gazed at Hiro longer than necessary. "You are a very adorable child, Hiro." She smiled and crouched down, her brown eyes sparkling, almost watery. Kurama looked from her to Anikka. The latter's face was rather stony. She did not like this at all. Yet she succumbed to her son's wish, like any mother would do. His chest somehow became more constricted. He was just proving how unworthy of the child was he. He had never sacrificed anything for his son.

"Tell me," whispered Shiori, gazing at Hiro like she knew him so well. "Where is your father, Hiro?"

The sides of Hiro's mouth twitched ominously, and his green eyes started to water.

Anikka took charge of the situation by clearing her throat as loudly as possible. "I raised him alone, Hatanaka-san." With this she glanced at Kurama sideways very fleetingly. Shiori stood up and listened. "And I do not think he would take that topic easily. So if you would allow, I wish not to talk about that at all."

"Of course, dear. I understand." The kitsune's mother longingly stared at Anikka who kept her face straight. "Anyway, do you have a table?"

Shizuru suddenly spoke, and Kurama realized she had not gone away at all. "Sorry to interrupt, Shiori-san. But, Inoue-san," she looked at Anikka who in any way possible became even more grave, "I would like to invite you to join our table."

It was Hiro's chance to say something. And in Japanese at that. "Mum, let's go. They're Ku-kun's friends and I want to meet them." Kurama blinked, a trickle of fear running down his spine.

"All right, Hiro."

With that, Shizuru grinned and winked at Kurama who was still shaken.

"Ku-kun," Hiro called before being swept to the table by his mother, "come with us. Please introduce us."

Kurama stared at his mother who smiled and excused herself. He obliged and together they walked to the girls' table. They had been watching them all the time and as they approached, he felt his knees becoming wobbly again. Yusuke stood up.

"Hey, Kurama," he called, tilting his eyebrows up his forehead. "Happy birthday." His face was deliberately betraying his words. Kurama knew he needed a word with him and judging by the way everyone else looked at him, he was sure it would be a lengthy explanation.

"Happy birthday!" they chorused, perhaps for the general mood's sake. Besides, they had not greeted him at all since he was busy with the other guests.

"Thanks," he said as calmly as possible. "And... Takizato-san ― "

"Quit it." He sharply turned his head to Anikka whose face was still grave. She stared at him. "You know that I know them and that they know me. And please stop addressing me so formally. We are not in the middle of a board meeting." She turned to Hiro who was even more confused then back to him. "Just have them introduced to _my_ son, will you, Kurama-san?"

Kurama was melting now. What was she on about? It pained him to hear her emphasize that Hiro was her son, as though he were not his.

He faced his friends who looked ashen. "You may now start, guys."

Yusuke cleared his throat and stared fixedly at Anikka. Then he grinned at Hiro fleetingly. "Hi, I'm Yusuke."

"Kazuma Kuwabara!" The carrot-top boy even made his way to Hiro and shook the boy's hand, much to Anikka's irritation.

Koenma nodded at the boy whereas Hiei merely grunted so that it was Kurama who said his name. The rest of the girls (Keiko, Botan, and Yukina) introduced themselves, even complimenting how adorable the boy was.

"Wow," interjected the boy later. "I didn't know you have many friends, Ku-kun." He smiled at Kurama before turning back to the group. He bowed. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Hiro, four years of age and Ku-kun's friend."

The girls giggled and nodded feverishly, mumbling things the boy was sure to be unable to catch. Anikka was somehow calm now, he concluded, as he stole a sideways glance.

"Hmm, well, you may now join them," he told the curly-haired brunette, then added tentatively, "Inoue-san."

Anikka looked at him and sighed, dragging Hiro toward the girls' table. He scratched his nose nervously. Tonight was one, big reunion.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

She had been expecting all these and there was no way to escape it.

"Hey," greeted Shizuru once they were seated.

Inoue gulped. How would she do this? How would she survive? "Hi." That was curtest greeting she ever did.

"So, how had life been?" asked Keiko cautiously.

Hiro beside her was intently listening, as though every single word would do him anything good. _Can he be suspecting?_ "Oh, it was fine, really fine." She gulped, knowing that many questions were to be asked.

Shizuru piped in once again. "Where have you gone?"

Kurama had settled at the boys' table and Inoue warily took note that their table was only a foot away and that their heads were all turned toward them, faces perked up with interest, well, except for Hiei.

"Mum," Hiro suddenly budged in. "Sorry to interrupt, but, how come did you know them?"

The girls' eyebrows twitched. Of course. "Well, you see, Hiro, we've been friends before." This was not the time to lie to her son. And perhaps it was indeed high time to tell him parts of the truth about herself._ Parts_, that was. She could never tell that Kurama was his father. She could not bear to say that. She felt like that man did not deserve to know the whole truth, even though she was sure that he already knew. She should not confirm his assumption.

"Friends?"

Botan chirped in, "Yes, Hiro. Your mother has been a close friend of ours." That was so true. She had been at best with them.

Hiro looked at the azure-haired girl and then to Inoue. "Does this mean that Ku-kun was your friend too?"

The boys exchanged meaningful looks and she could not blame them for it. Kurama had been more than a friend to her. He had been the man she loved. He would always be, but she could not afford to let him know. After what that Karasu did, she knew she was as unworthy of his love as he was of Hiro. Then she realized: _Why is he unworthy of Hiro?_ He had never done anything that would fall into the "unforgivable" category. Yes, he had not been there for her as she conceived their son and raised him, but it was her decision to run away. He had allowed her to go, even if it meant to be forever unhappy. He had been selfless. And she… why did it turn out that she was being greedy?

She looked down at her son whose emerald-green eyes shone very much like of his father's. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes."

"And they've been really good friends," said Koenma from the males' table. The boy turned to him as though expecting more. "That's all I can say, Hiro, I guess." He gazed at the boy and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mum?" The question would have been really accusing if not for the tone Hiro used. He was just asking innocently, perhaps more because of curiosity.

Inoue blinked and pat him gently on the head. "I'm sorry, son," she said, still grasping for words. "I thought I would save the story today. You know," she mumbled, smiling for her sake, "meeting them again would be the best time for you to know everything. There would be thrill and excitement, right?" _How dumb can she get?_

Hiro stared at her like he was not convinced at all. "Is that so?"

"That's right."

"Hmm," muttered Hiro, still unconvinced. He turned at the others. "Why did your friendship have to come to an end?"

Inoue swallowed and her brown eyes flitted from face to face. They would not be able to answer him, she was sure of that. And the fact that she had been grumpy and everything did not help at all. If she spoke now, her son would be more suspicious. Despite his age, he was way too smart to be easily outwitted. Her head was spinning for answers when Kurama came to the rescue.

"Hiro," he said as calmly as he could. Inoue took note that he avoided her gaze as much as she did his. "Our friendship did not end…. It just came to a rest." The young mother considered his expression for a moment and found out that he looked rather sad. When her son made a sound from his throat, Kurama continued, "You know, we needed to go on separate ways and dream our dreams by ourselves. We take pride of it, you see. And just look at us now." He smiled and nodded toward the others who shook their heads affirmative. "We're meeting each other after years and see that each has accomplished a great thing. Just like your mother." He gazed at Inoue for a split-second and was looking at Hiro the next. "She's now in-charge of your business and she had you."

Inoue's heart skipped a beat just as the others made bashful grunts and muttering. She studied her son who looked really pleased, making her chest feel heavier than usual. He had said it. She accomplished some things. And Hiro was part of those accomplishments. Yet deep inside the core of her, she was sure that it would have been more fulfilling if he had been there for the two of them. She failed at that. She had never been successful when it came to her son. She had not given him a perfectness that every child should have. She was never a great mother. And Kurama was wrong to say what he had said. Or he was. He was right to say that she had accomplished something for having Hiro. But she never was successful in the very responsibility of giving her son a perfect family.

She felt ashamed of herself.

Just as when she thought there would be nothing to do now, the others hastily stood up as Kurama made his way to his mother, stepfather and -brother. She quickly obliged and turned to the family rather blindly. The rest of the guests had risen as well and in a moment, Kurama was speaking, a wine glass being clutched by his hand, and his face alight with gladness she was not sure whether genuine or deceptive.

"Dear guests, ladies and gentlemen, I wish to greet you all a pleasant evening." He smiled around, avoiding looking at their direction. "I have aged another year and with it comes along new opportunities, new quests, and new perceptions. However, with a year of one's life that had come to pass, along comes old and lasting memories of lessons, of tales, and of friendship." He momentarily paused and she could not help but feel like he was speaking of her and Hiro. "A year ago I had been at most success in life as a businessman, but just then here comes a new chance to prove a strong bond with what the past had been. Now is not the time to say 'Past is past.'. Today is a day to say, 'Look back and learn from the past.' And these things I shall do, as a year of blessings comes my way." He lifted his glass and Inoue struggled to lift hers too without trembling too much. Kurama beamed, and with one, fleeting moment, his emerald-green eyes locked with hers, a painful smile etched on his face. "For this year, and that."

"For this year and that," the crowd chorused and cheered. She reluctantly made a toast with the girls and Hiro watched them, rather excited. Once they were settled, the dance commenced. And when she was almost sure that the celebrant would be asking her, he was outrun by Kokoda.

"May I, milady?" he asked, grinning confidently. Inoue looked over his shoulder to see Kurama rooted yards away, watching us closely. She studied him as discreetly as possible and then looked at the rest who looked back. Hiro frowned at her when she held his gaze. She nodded at her son who shrugged.

Inoue cleared her throat and smiled at Kokoda before taking his hand. It was warm and calming, but not as assuring as Kurama's. She could not believe what she was doing. She was being the biggest heartbreaker in the world by choosing another man. And the other man's stepbrother at that.

Kokoda hoisted her to her feet and they walked away from the table. She took note with horror that they would pass by Kurama, and she simply looked down as though keeping herself from tripping with her heels when they did so. Through the corner of her eyes, she saw Kokoda wink at his brother while the latter merely smiled painstakingly.

Once on the dance floor, Kokoda took her hands in his and placed them about his shoulders and carefully slid his at her sides. They steered, slowly, tentatively, and she was unable to look at his eyes even if he did. She had always thought if it was essential for someone to look into the eyes her partner while dancing. And for now, it didn't matter. She simply had to look away.

With what seemed minutes, he was closing in, taking half-steps from time to time until she had no choice but to look over his shoulder and even tuck her chin upon it. And that was the very moment did her eyes widen in horror.

Dancing feet away from them were Kurama and Narako. She was pressed against him so tightly that her arms reached his back, drawing circles on it. Kurama's back was turned to her right now, and she could not help but feel so red in the face when she suddenly sneered at her. She knew her. And it sucked.

Through the pain in her chest, she pulled Kokoda closer with what seemed harshness so that he let out a small, "Whoa!" Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her, and just then did Kurama meet her gaze. Deliberately fluttering her eyelashes, she moved her chin to the fox's brother's shoulder more securely and closed her eyes, pretending to be warm and cozy when in fact, she was simply chilled. She was so sure that he was watching them, and, opening her eye a crack proved her right. She decided to stay this way and it didn't take long before Kokoda's hands ran on her back in small circles.

It did not feel soothing at all. It was beyond revolting.

* * *

><p>So, there it is. And if you're thinking that it's not yet the end of the celebration, you're right! Next chapter will be the continuation. But I don't think I would be able to update soon. Really sorry. (-.-)V [peace sign]<p>

Please review? Thank you!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	5. Chapter Four

Again, I apologize for taking soooooooooo long. The college entrance exam just passed and now our quarterly tests are coming. My schedule is so loaded I don't even have time to write. So I'm sorry.

Anyway, let's perk up and enjoy! Read and review!

**Disclaimer: YYH? No. I don't own it. Only Akihiro and Inoue.**

**The Rose In Between**

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kurama was positively incensed now. And he could no longer stand there, watching Anikka in the arms of another man who unluckily was his very stepbrother while he held Narako. He could not help the shaking of his knees and the trembling of his hands. He quietly pulled off from the tight dance they were having and did not bother checking Narako's reaction before walking away and disappearing from the crowd and into the comforts of the house.

He went for the kitchen first, and after checking that no one was around, reached for a cupboard above the counter and took a bottle of vodka and reached for a glass. He knew he was being foolish and all. Shiori had been particular in telling him off years ago after drowning himself in alcohol the night Anikka ran away. He had been so drunk that he retched his guts out all over his front just as Yusuke and Kuwabara rang the doorbell. Ever since that day he was forbidden to touch any liquor except for wine or champagne and in small amounts at that.

And tonight, he could no longer help himself. This was too much. He could not take the sight of her and Hiro. He could not take seeing her with Kokoda. He could not stand pretending that he was happy and okay. For once, he needed to be insensible. He had always been detached. He wanted to feel pain normally. And he wanted to drink ― just like every man he knew would when in times of trouble. He wanted to succumb to his weakness. He ought to do this.

He was furious because of Anikka. He was angry. He was jealous. He felt like she was being unfair.

It was the first time in years did he feel this urge to throw something right at the wall. It was the first time he wanted to lash out his whip and destroy. His chest was so painful and his knees were trembling. The grip he had around the neck of the bottle was so tight that it would have broken. He quietly made his way to his room and was swallowed by immediate darkness as he sat himself on the couch, the only sound made was the slight hiss of spirits at the opening of the bottle.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

Inoue looked up from Kokoda's shoulder, her brown eyes surveying the whole dance floor to see Kurama and Narako nowhere. She instinctively pulled free from her partner's hold and looked around, dimly realizing what she had done. When she looked back at him, it was to see a look of utter confusion on his face.

"I ― I'm sorry, Hatanaka-san," she muttered, almost stuttering, her eyes unfocused. She could not explain what she felt right now. She was half hoping that they did not do anything at all. But it was the stupidest thing to hope for. When did she become this crazed? The first birthday of his that she attended ended rather tragically. "I've got to go," she said with finality before nodding good-bye.

As she walked away, there was only one thing in her mind. She needed to find him. It was more like of utter jealousy. And she was not sure why.

_Do I still love him?_

She stopped and stared into the face of Shiori. She had not realized that she had walked straight to the kitsune's mother. She thought of something to say, but the elder woman spoke first.

"Would you mind if we talk?" she asked, a fond smile on her face.

Inoue blinked and her head snapped right the girls' table. She found out that Hiro was chattering happily with the lot. She could not help but smile.

Shiori chuckled. "He sure is an adorable chatterbox."

Inoue turned to her and had to nod in agreement. "He is."

"So, can I take that as a yes?"

She looked back at her son and seeing that he was being gay and all, she shrugged affirmative. Shiori led her to the porch overlooking the rose bushes and away from the party. They sat themselves across each other and both leant on their seats. Inoue decided to turn at the bushes and could not help but feel elated by the scent wafting her senses. It had been years since she last inhaled the very fragrance. She was very sure that those bushes were taken care of by Kurama. No one else had the skill to grow roses as well as he did.

"Shuichi's taken care of them as always."

The voice made her turn toward Shiori who appeared to have been studying the bushes with greater fervor. "Yes, I know."

Shiori breathed so that her breath rose to the air. "You know," she said, looking at her with a glint in her eyes, "he almost lost interest in taking care of roses. Well, not only roses, but other plants as well."

Inoue swallowed. "I don't think I'll buy that for a topic." That was rude, but it should be.

"Well, dear, I don't think it should bother you." Inoue almost blanched. "I mean, who's my son to you? You've never met him till a week ago, right?"

So, she wanted to talk to Inoue. She wanted to meet her as she perceived herself right now. Inoue was devoid of her past. And it was rather flustering to know that Shiori considered her that way. She had always been the understanding person here. She never changed.

The elder woman smiled and raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"True." She tilted an eyebrow. "So…"

"One question," said Shiori, smiling still. "How old is Hiro?"

Inoue smirked and gave a shaky laugh. "Five turning six in October." She waited for any change in Shiori's face bit there was none. "Why should you ask?"

"Just curious, dear." She looked around and after a while turned back at Inoue. "I suppose he was raised in Britain? He has that accent and you do."

"Yes, he was. We went to London right after he was born."

Shiori's expression suddenly changed. "Oh, I almost forgot. I want to express my sorry for the loss of your mother."

Inoue gulped. "Thank you." This was really starting to get awkward.

They stayed silent for a while until Shiori spoke up yet again. "Tell me, Inoue-san, how's life been as a single and young mother?"

The whole situation was simply absurd. "It was hard at first, yet it perked up pride for myself. You know, living through all the adversities. Hiro is such a smart boy that he sometimes drive me mad with his questions. I think that it's Socratic method." She laughed heartily, amused by herself. "He's really clever at his age and it pains me that he sometimes outwits me without my realizing."

Shiori herself chuckled and she nodded in approval. "He must've really been annoying at the very least, right?" The question was rhetorical and Inoue just shrugged. "I'm lucky Shuichi would rather look up the answers in a book rather than wear me off. He had been the quiet type but sometimes I wish he would at least ask one question a day so that I can consider him normal."

But it was the truth. Kurama was not normal at all. And Shiori was still right about that. He was really the quiet person he was and sometimes it made Inoue wonder why Hiro was so talkative and everything when neither of them was. She shivered at the thought. She could not help herself from denying the fact. But seriously, Hiro was someone different.

Anyway, she didn't need to dwell on that. "You're right about that, Shiori-san." What was she saying? What was she confirming? Did it make her sound like she knew Kurama so well?

To her relief, Shiori merely shrugged. "By the way, when will Hiro go to school? He must've been enrolled two months ago if he studies here."

"I haven't enrolled him yet but I guess he'll start kindergarten next week."

With this, Shiori had to chuckle. "I'm telling you, Inoue-san, he would not fit in a kindergarten. He beats me to thinking that he had read a whole library."

Inoue grinned and took pride of that fact. But her smile quickly faded away when her thoughts drifted to Kurama. She instinctively looked at her watch and took note that it was minutes past seven. They needed to go home so that she could tuck Hiro in bed.

"Shiori-san, I guess we need to get going. Hiro needs some rest." She stood up and Shiori followed.

"Of course," said Shiori. "But I guess you need to bid good-bye to my son first."

_Crap._ She totally forgot about his disappearance from the dance floor. Where was he now? "I didn't see him after his speech," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Shiori's eyebrows twitched. "Perhaps he's inside the house."

Before Inoue could ask if she could just leave with Hiro, Sutoku Hatanaka chose to appear. "There you are!" he told Shiori, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Inoue felt embarrassed and cleared her throat. Sutoku smiled at her and said, "Excuse us, will you, Inoue-san? A guest is looking for my wife."

She did not want to allow her leave, but who was she kidding? "I ― "

"Inoue-san, he must be in his room. Second floor, the door to the left of the corridor," Shiori said, before being swept away by her husband who merely gave a nod. "Be sure to say good-bye, dear."

She was rooted on her spot and she could not think of anything else to do. Half of her wanted to just go away but the other wanted to know whether he was really with that bitch. She could not help it. She felt so crazed by the situation. Why did she have to do the latter? _Perhaps if I catch them and Hiro finds out, he would not befriend the fox anymore._ But he was just a kid. He should not know anything about those things.

She thought and thought. What if he was just lying around in his room or reading a book? She would really hurt him if she ran away with Hiro. Or was she just being soft?

But there was that point again. Kurama had done nothing to Inoue. And she was Inoue. So she should be nice. At least be civil. Or if _she_ could not, at least for Hiro.

Deciding not to bring Hiro along in case things go unwell, she started inside the house and too the flight to steps that led to the second storey. Her heels clanked against the marble floor and when she reached the corridor, her heart skipped a beat.

There were two possibilities: he was lounging all by himself or he was doing so with Narako.

She turned to the door to her left and lifted the knocker. She knocked three times.

No answer.

Her heart raced. She knocked another three.

Still no answer.

"Minamino-san?" she called, almost nervously.

There was a grunt from behind the door and she cleared her mind when a horrible image ran across it.

"Minamino-san, can I come in?"

Another grunt. "Go ahead." It did not sound very much like his cool voice. She shivered. Why would that be?

"Okay, I'm coming." With that, she pushed the door open and was surprised to see nothing from the darkness that was only lightened up by the little light that passed through the narrow opening she made. Her eyes warily surveyed the room but could not make out any figure. "Why is it so dark? I'll turn the lights on."

She went in and jumped from her position when a sudden sentence echoed through the room.

"Sorry 'bout the lights. Lemme help ya…"

There was a thud then a clinking of glassware. Next thing she knew were the sounds of footsteps. She could here grunts and could not help but think that something was really off. The footsteps were nearing and she wildly fumbled for the switch that must be somewhere on the wall within her reach, but realized it was too late when a hand descended on hers. Next thing she saw was his handsome and flushed face.

So, he was not with Narako but with her, now.

She inhaled sharply and the stench of alcohol filled her nostrils. "Are you drunk?" she interjected, her eyes shifting from his face to his hand on hers that was on the switch and then to her free hand that was so near the doorknob. She gulped when he hiccupped, releasing a breath that smelled strongly of vodka.

Inoue immediately pulled her hand from his press and was about to speak when he did.

"Is it only me…" he muttered, eyes trying hard to focus on her face. She silently reached for the doorknob in case she should go out. "Or are you Anikka?"

Inoue's heart pounded painfully in her chest and her breath was caught in her throat. "I do think I should get ― "

His hand descended on her shoulder and he almost lost his balance when she swung dangerously at the touch. It seared her bare skin. Now that he was so close, she could implicitly smell the roses over the stench. Her eyes automatically looked into his and she could say that he was totally under the influence of alcohol. "I ― "

"Tell me, are you Anikka?"

She could not bring herself to say no. He was shaking. She had known long ago that he did not drink. He could not stand even a bottle of beer. And now, why should he?

Kurama placed his other hand on her other shoulder and shook her. "You know, my son is here. He looks very much like me but I don't feel like he should've inherited those features of a perpetrator. His mother must be very displeased when she found out that the boy looks like me." He teetered, so that she instinctively took hold of his arms to steady him. "Gee, thanks." Just when she thought he would mumble something, his eyes instead rolled out of focus and then the fox was standing, limply propped upon her. Her heart raced with him being this close. Figuring out her stupidity for staying here when he was drunk, she cursed.

The only sensible thing to do for now was to bring him to the bed and _secretly _report to Shiori. She would not want to put herself into trouble.

Wrapping her arms around his middle for lack of anything else to do, she worked their way to the bed, her heels making the best of her. She wished she could just leave him lying on the floor but that would not be permitted by her conscience. Their position was no different from that of crabs, but she should do this before anyone else knew about it. What would everyone think of if they found out?

They were feet from the bed when her foot was caught between his and she had to pull him closer so as not to fall. His head rocked from where it was hanging over her shoulder and his breath tickled her bare skin, making her shake. It had been years since she held him close like this and she missed it.

What the heck? She missed it?

Shaking her head as violently as she could to take her mind off the thought, she continued her crab-walk with him to the edge of the bed. Her arms were already numb from holding him like this and in her desperation, she quickly dropped him on the bed, unable to restrain his weight any longer. She had to regret it right away, when she landed with him due to the fact that her legs got tangled with his.

He let out a small, "Umpf!" and her face landed right on his chest so that he groaned again. She quickly hoisted herself up and had to exert more effort since her arms were beneath the sleeping ― no, he was awake now, his emerald-green eyes looking up at her in confusion.

"Anikka?"

She needed to go away now before he confirmed his drunken thoughts. Goodness knew what a drunken man could do to a woman. Goodness knew how Kurama could hypnotize the sanest woman even with his shortest statements. Goodness knew how she could be swept away.

She was almost on her feet when he suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her to him so that her head was tucked into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his hand pressed against the back of her head, brushing her curls in such a soothing way.

"Let me hold you, Anikka. Please, let me hold you. Just this once."

Tears pooled in her chocolate-brown orbs and a stitch built up in her chest. A sob was materializing in her throat and she could not help its escape. He squeezed her more tightly and even placed a soft kiss on her temple. She inhaled his scent and let her tears pour down from her eyes. She could no longer deceive herself. Kurama was drunk right now, and even so, he was so sane, so sensible. Even in his state he could be himself. He could still not let go of her. Of Anikka. He still loved her like yesterday. And she felt so guilty.

His arms around her added up to her guilt. How could he be so selfless? How could he stand being so kind? To her, of all people.

She did not bother how long she stayed like this with him. She did not bother how absurd this whole situation was. She just wanted to grant him his wish. Her wish.

She knew that this night would be over. And she should make the most of it for the two of them. She did not know if this would ever happen again.

He suddenly cupped her forehead and tilted it to face him. He had that look of concern on his face and moved his fingers to wipe her tears away. She sobbed at the gentleness and he smiled calmingly. "Hush, Kaka… hush…"

Tears gushed forth from her eyes even more at the words he said. Kaka. She wanted to call him Kuchi like years before. Her heart pounded. A sob escaped her lips and she buried her face into his neck.

"Hush now…. I don't want you to cry. Please," he whispered, lifting her face again to gaze into her eyes. She could drown into those orbs. She could forever look into them and never get tired. Her breathing evened and he smiled. "That's it. Don't cry."

She shook her head. "I won't."

He brushed the loose hair out of her face and pressed his lips on her forehead. She flushed. He brought her face closer to his and she felt dizzy at the scent of him. She had trouble in breathing once again. She was afraid of what would happen.

But she knew that she wanted his touch.

And she very much wanted the feel of his lips against hers. It was full of longing, full of love. It shouted of happiness and it called for her name. It was soft, soothing, and calming. It told her that he loved her still, that he would love her forever. And she kissed back, her senses blunt. She kissed him back with what she felt like love, passion and promise. It had been years since she had kissed him this way.

She parted her lips to him and he kissed her more deeply, more lovingly. Her hands found their way to his chest, feeling his heart beat. His arms wrapped around her waist and she cupped his face, unable to help herself. Her lips moved with his in a rhythm that only the two of them understood, and she mentally smiled at the fact.

His lips were perfection and she missed that perfection. She had never been kissed since that dreadful night ―

She suddenly pulled away and was on her feet in a moment's notice, her eyes wide, her chest heaving. Kurama stared at her as though dazed. Inoue's eyes filled with tears yet again at the memory. She was dirty. She could not understand how she forgot about that. She had been touched by another man. Well, not really touched… almost. But either way, she had sinned to Kurama. He had been so loyal, so faithful. But she had been so stupid to let herself be kissed by another man she did not meet till that night.

Her knees were too weak to run, but with his state right now, she was quite sure that he would not be able to catch up with her. Inoue quickly turned to her heels and scuttled for the door, wiping her tears away and was about to descend the stairs when a picture she was so sure she had subconsciously laid eyes upon before running for the door flashed in her mind. It bore her and Kurama years ago.

Her hand gripped the banister and she shook her head. Quickly regaining her poise, she fixed her hair and tried to smoothen the wrinkles on her dress before she strutted downstairs and was out in the garden within a minute. She walked over to the table where Hiro was and got hold of his hand. He looked up at her.

"Come on, Hiro. You need some rest." She looked at the others and said, "We really need to go. I still need to bathe him before he goes to bed."

"That's fine by us," Shizuru quickly replied since no one else appeared to be interested.

Inoue smiled and turned to her son. "Say good-bye, now, son."

The boy bowed at the men and women before saying, "It's been really great to know you. I'm looking forward to meeting you again."

The group nodded in agreement and Inoue swept Hiro away, not minding to say good-bye at all. Just then Shiori showed up and quickly crouched down to kiss Hiro good-bye.

"Take care, little Hiro," she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Shiori-san. Where's Ku-kun? I need to bid good-bye."

"Hiro, he's resting right now. He's been really tired." Hiro looked at Inoue in suspicion. She ignored this and instead told Shiori, "You better check on him, Shiori-san."

Knowing that she should do as Inoue wished, she simply smiled and patted Hiro's shoulder before going away.

In the car, Hiro asked her, "Mum, is Ku-kun someone special?"

She froze. They might have told him too much. "What makes you think of that?"

"You showed concern when you told Shiori-san to check on him."

"Oh, that," stammered Inoue, "it's just that I bet Minamino-san wasn't feeling very well when I talked to him."

"You talked?"

Inoue looked at Hiro who was so innocent. "Yes, we did." Such a lie.

"Are you friends again?"

"Of course we are. Why shouldn't we, right?" Another lie. Damn.

"That's great to know. I don't want my Mum not befriending a friend of mine."

Inoue had nothing else to say so she just nodded.

* * *

><p>Wow. And I just realized I have a new reviewer! And I'm afraid I haven't proofread. Sched. Just sneaked in to update, really. Argh. T_T<p>

**Kaori Minamino: **Thank you for the well-rounded review! It's such a great thing to hear such words from a reader! And I'm sorry about your being unable to review the previous chapters. I myself don't know why you couldn't. I know this chap mustn't have much for you but this is one that I had written in advance before even posting the previous one. I'll do my best to be better! Thank you so much!

**KuramaEnzanBlues: **Well, yes. They're poor. And I'll make them sooo sad. Hahaha. grins evilly Wait for it.

So there's it. Thanks to those who have 'favorited' the prequel, by the way. And this sequel. Haha.

Till next time.

Give a a **review burger**. (even just a la carte, please? Haha.)

Bye!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	6. Chapter Five

Hello! Science fair's done in school and broadcasting seminar's ongoing! Pretty busy right after overseeing the former and that's why I'm again late. Anyway, here's a chapter I wrote about Inoue's new life as... (just read it.) And more with the brothers.

I hope you find this interesting enough. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Inoue woke at seven-thirty and got down to the bathroom and the dining room without disturbing Hiro. It was her first day in the office and needed to be there at nine o' clock. Once she was done, she went to her son's room and left a note before kissing him on the forehead and instructing Rosella of the things she needed to do. She then got to the car and pulled out of the driveway, excited and anxious about the first day of work as CEO of a group of companies.

One of her worries was Hiro. Once she sat in her office she would be confined in the business and it meant that she would spend less time with her son. Hiro was in such a crucial stage right now and she did not want him to grow up detached to her. She had wormed her way to being as close to him as possible even as she studied but now, it seemed so impossible. She feared he would seek another's attention. And with this she should always make sure she was the one to take him to school and be the one to make him breakfast, snacks, and dinner. She should be the one to fetch him after school. And they should go out swimming or go to a theme park no matter how exhausted she was every Sunday. She should make sure he felt loved no matter what. She only had him and she would not take it if he got fed up with her.

She reached the parking ramp where the guard greeted her and was then walking toward the lifts. Most CEOs would have chosen to have a driver but she did not. And she chose not to have a special parking area.

She got inside the lift and almost at once was in the lobby. Several employees quickly took notice of her and expressed their greetings while she too smiled and bowed at them. She made her way to the receptionist and the woman smiled at her, bowing feverishly.

"Thank you," said Inoue, "and good morning to you too. I just wanted to sign the attendance, dear."

"Of course, Takizato-sama," she uttered, promptly bringing the book to her. She signed the space allotted for her at the very top of the first page for today. She smiled before leaving and went for the elevator that would take her to the twentieth floor of the building. Just as when the elevator door opened, the sound of cheering and clapping made her jump a little. In front of her were the employees and the members of the board, champagne flutes in their hands and smiling at her. From the wall was a huge red banner bearing the words, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, MISS INOUE TAKIZATO!" Before she could do anything, she was pulled to the group by a person who was undeniably the chief of the directors and was handed a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," she said over the clapping. The board members swarmed over her and shook her hand rather vigorously. Once done, she had the chance to speak to everyone else. "First of all, I want to say thank you for the very warm welcome." Her voice was rather shaking and tears were pooling in her eyes with the memory of her adoptive mother. She must've been really nice to her colleagues that they were so glad to welcome Inoue. "I know that I never had any experience in managing a company this big and undisputed, but I promise you that I will do the best I can for my mother's memory and for the future of each and everyone of us who work for the betterment of this enterprise. These, of course, will not be accomplished without you, my dearest partners, and thus, I wish we all work hand-in-hand for Takizato Group of Companies."

She was handed her champagne and she raised it. "To success."

The rest followed. "To success!"

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

"Kokoda, will you please stop?"

The aforementioned did stop his pacing and turned to his stepbrother. Kurama merely raised his eyebrows at the younger man and leant back on his swivel chair, one leg over the other.

"I can't believe you're being calm and everything, ni-chan!" he said, almost yelling at him. "She's coming. The investors are coming. And you and I will do the presentations. How can you not even be a little nervous?"

Kurama closed his eyes and sighed. Of course he was nervous. They would be facing Inoue and her consultants! And this whole deal was such a crucial point for the growth of their hotel and restaurant company. Having the Takizato Group as investors were every other enterprise's dream and they chose the Hatanaka Corporation of all firms. And today was the day they would make one big step for the company they had worked hard for years now. Everything depended upon the two of them and it was so much a trouble that Anikka was the one to face them. It could not get any harder, could it?

The kitsune opened his eyes and looked at Kokoda. "I am nervous. However, I do not pace back and forth to wear the anxiety off. If I exhaust myself because of the main purpose of calming down, how will I ever get through the presentation?" He sighed and cocked his head to the side, challenging Kokoda to try defying him. The latter heaved a heavy sigh and walked down to the chair across him and sat down silently. The redhead leant back on his chair and closed his eyes yet again.

"Ni-chan."

Kurama opened his eye a crack to take a look at the now bothered Kokoda. "Hmm?" he muttered as he closed his eyes again.

There was a scuffling and probably a hand descended on his desk. "I'm not nervous just because of the presentation. It's Inoue."

"Huh?" interjected Kurama, his green eyes now blinking against the light. "Come again?" he stammered, unable to control himself. His stepbrother could not be talking about that again. He could not bare knowing that Kokoda indeed took a liking to his ex.

The younger of the two did not seem to notice his being discomposed. He just stared at something down the floor, Kurama could not tell since the desk was between them but had the very impression that it was his shoes. Kokoda looked at him and bit his lower lip. "I think I really like her."

That was all it took for Kurama to blanch. His stepbrother had always been true to him. He told him all his problems, all his secrets, even though the elder would not. Kurama had always been his confidant and adviser. But now, he did not know how to react. Or even how to hide his true stand about the issue. Of all girls his stepbrother would choose, why should it be the mother of his son?

Then a chill ran down his spine. "She's the very first girl you talked to me about," he whispered more to himself. He shook a little at the thought. There was no way that this was happening.

Kokoda merely shrugged. "Yeah, and that's why I'm being so nervous and all." He turned to Kurama, utterly apprehensive. "What if I stutter? What if I commit a mistake as I present? I would turn her off."

He was grasping for the correct reply to his brother's dilemma. Any man who loved the same woman as his friend would have gladly given the worst statement or would have come up with the right scheme to win, but Kurama was not like that, not when it was his brother. He could not afford hurting his only brother. Especially that it was Anikka they were talking about. Clearly, the single mother did not want to dwell on their past, even if it involved Hiro.

"Kokoda," said Kurama, still working up on a statement, "you should keep your calm. It would be normal for someone to stutter or shake when faced by such distinguished businesswoman. I, for a fact, am really nervous right now. And whatever it is that happens in the boardroom would not have something to do with how she would consider you as a person. She would not be judging you with how well or bad you present in a matter of an hour or two. Building a relationship" ― he almost choked at the word ― "takes months or even years. Knowing a person full well does not happen in a spark of a second. Sometimes it even happens when you already are attached to that person."

Kurama cleared his throat as he stared at his brother who seemed to be absorbing all of his speech. Even with the pain in his chest, he still gave his brother such an advice. This was such an absurd situation and he could not help but feel really pathetic. Would he be the hopeless romantic in here?

"Well?" he said, willing him to speak now. He did not like being all suspended in mid-air when it was Anikka being talked about.

Kokoda sighed and smiled at him. "That was wow, ni-chan."

Great. Now he really did a great job for his brother with being selfless yet again. How many times would he be so unconditional? His brother never did anything bad to him or to anyone else, so why should he?

Just then a knock on the door was heard making the two of them look up. Kurama's secretary was standing by the door, looking all polite. "Yes?" he asked.

"Inoue Takizato and her consultants are now here, sir."

Kurama and Kokoda took their laptops and some papers.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

Inoue thought that the moment she entered the boardroom, Kurama would be the first to greet her but it so happened that Kokoda was rather quicker than the fox. The younger of the two shook her hand enthusiastically and almost blushingly and she could not help but feel like he was being shy because of her very presence.

When she was through with Kokoda, the kitsune had his chance and simply took her hand in a little more than two seconds, which was very much unlike the way his stepbrother did, clutching her hand in a whole minute as he made a friendly conversation. The redhead nodded at her and led her to the swivel chair right at the very end of the table, so that she had the direct view of the presentation. She smoothened the skirt of her sleeveless dress and tugged at her long-sleeved coat before taking the seat. She muttered a low "Thank you" and Kurama took his post right at the center.

Inoue absent-mindedly reached for the chignon at her nape as she watched him speaking. She did not want to keep looking at his green pools all the time, but she knew that even he did not want to keep eye contact with her, if only he could. But she was the client and the investor, and he needed to attend to her like any other businessman would.

Yet no matter what, she still could not help herself drifting away from the course of the discussion and back to the night of his birthday. She could still feel his lips upon hers and she could still feel the love and passion in it.

She suddenly sat up straight when a rather frightening thought crossed her. Did he remember anything? He should not. It was utterly stupid of her to succumb to her emotions and if he remembered anything, it was a great pandemonium.

Deciding to find out later, she went back to listening to the redhead who was now speaking about the advantages of constructing an environmental-friendly resort.

"Not many resorts would have considered going all green. From its motif, its furniture, to the tiniest bit of bathroom tiles, a resort with extreme calmness and cleanliness will be much favorable for recreation, and of course, for vacation." He paused, laying his eyes upon her as though trying to read her expression. She simply nodded since she needed to hear more. Kurama proceeded. The projector flashed some slides on the whiteboard, which bore images of the planned resort. "Besides, being built in a First World country such as our Japan will give the people a clear view of the beauty of going green." Inoue's consultants nodded and she cleared her throat discreetly. "This resort shall be one of the most unique in this country and will stick to the standards of being environmental-friendly," said Kurama, motioning to the presentation, which was now showing how litter monitors would work. Once a guest drops a piece of litter, an alarm would ring from a ceiling monitor. Outside, trees bore the same monitor and would pick up the signals. She found it fascinating. Kurama, being the demon fox who specialized in plants, would have been planning the resort for a very long time already. It held his passion for greenery.

Kokoda then stood up and greeted them all, and started to discuss about the time frame and details of the construction of the resort. Even as he discussed, Inoue could not help but notice how his knees shook from utter nervousness. For years, he had been attending to clients but now her mere presence made him so uncomfortable. From how she saw it, she could really now attest to her thinking that he liked her. And she did not know whether to be glad or be disturbed by this. Kurama was his stepbrother, for crying out loud!

Inoue rubbed her collarbone with a finger and breathed heavily, focusing to the presentation.

"Will there be any questions?" asked Kurama, now standing with his shaken brother. He was scanning the room for any response, and Inoue did not waste any time to raise her hand, quickly speaking.

She cleared her throat. "You said that this resort will be built in Kyoto ― the Old Capital," she began, shifting her gaze from him to Kokoda and to her consultants. She fiddled with a pen, leaning cozily on her swivel chair. "Kyoto is renowned for its ancient temples, Shinto shrines, and Japanese-temple-inspired hotels, which are all subjects to tourist attraction. How, with all due respect, do you think that this resort will outdo any of those?" She knew asking this thing was a little bit pointless, but she needed to hear from them.

Kurama promptly answered. "Takizato-san," he said coolly, making her eyebrow twitch, "that simply proves the point of building this resort in Kyoto where all other preserved and ancient architectures are. The resort is as modern as it could be and will suit the equally-modern people without neglecting the preservation of the greenery and beauty of the place. It will be something out of the ordinary that will surely be a subject to tourist attraction."

Inoue smiled, satisfied. She looked at her consultants who all nodded. "Congratulations, Minamino-san and Hatanaka-san. You have the deal."

The two men grinned and bowed, chorusing, "Thank you, Takizato-san."

She stood up and Kurama was the first to reach her. He lent a hand and she took it automatically, surprising herself for doing it with ease. She smiled at him and he did the same.

Then Kokoda's hand descended on the redhead's shoulder. Inoue was so sure that she saw the disappointment on Kurama's face regardless of his prompt backing away. He made his way to the consultants and shook hands with them as well. Suddenly, Kokoda's hand was right in front of her. She looked at it and then at his smiling face. It would be better to be done with it so she shook it.

"Thank you so much, Takizato-san. We promise this will be one, great success."

Inoue simply nodded, now being awkward and all. "We'll be going now, I guess."

He beamed again and waved at Kurama who was now fixing the projector and laptop. The redhead quickly made his way to them and smiled, saying, "It's great to have you here, Ma'am."

"Your company's worthy of investment. You are all worthy." She beckoned for her consultants to come over. "We'll get going now, Messieurs. Thank you for the great presentation."

The two men shrugged and with that they went away.

* * *

><p>Heh. This is some sort of a filler, isn't it? :D<p>

**Kaori Minamino: **Thank you so much for the review! And yeah, I pity Kurama and Anikka (Inoue) as well. And your suggestion? Well, I've got something planned out like that some sort. Wait for it. Haha. LOL.

**KuramaEnzanBlues: **They still love each other. Haha. And see the next things to happen after this. Haha. (I'M PURE EVIL. Poor Anikka/Inoue for having me as her creator.)

So, that's it everyone. Purely business-y. Haha.

May I have a nice review out there? I haven't much since last time.

See you!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	7. Chapter Six

Hoho! Long time no see! Sportsfest just finished and another college entrance exam done, so I'm updating! I hope you'd like this chapter! :)

Always enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Good morning, Mum."

Inoue reluctantly opened her eyes to the smiling face of her son and restrained the yawn that was about to escape from her mouth to greet him back. He kissed her forehead and she pinched at his cheek. After another exhausting week of work, Hiro was again the first to wake her up, eager for their perfunctory Sunday going around. It had been a treaty between the two of them that every Sunday, which was her only day off work, the two of them would go to the park, shop, or go to a theme park. And today was a stroll around the park, shopping, and some ice cream.

"Come on, Mum," said Hiro, tugging her hand. "We need to get ready."

"All right, baby." Inoue heaved herself up, brushed her curls from her face, and stretched her tired muscles. She tousled her son's red hair and said, "Now, take a shower and wait for me here before getting down to breakfast."

The boy nodded and went away while she grabbed her bathrobe and proceeded to the bathroom.

After showering, she changed to a pink dress and topped it with a cream-colored bolero then took out white flats. When she went out of the dressing room, Hiro was already sitting on her bed, dressed in a blue T-shirt and brown breeches. She took his hand in hers and together they went to the dining room for breakfast.

They got in the car and Inoue revved the vehicle, not forgetting to remind her son about the seatbelt. They drove to the city central. Inoue got out of the car after parking it in the space allotted for vehicles in the park and helped Hiro out. The boy eagerly pulled her to the swings and she swung him, making him giggle like any other five-year-old boy.

"Mum!" he suddenly exclaimed, making her abruptly pull him back from mid-swing.

"What is it, Hiro?" she asked, catching her breath.

Hiro pointed over across them. "Ku-kun is here!" he said, jumping out of the swing and tugging the skirt of her dress. She looked at the direction he pointed at and saw the redhead for herself, sitting placidly under the shade of a tree, a thin book in hand. "Mum, come on!"

She let herself be pulled toward the kistune and kept a straight face. They were still feet away from him when Hiro released her hand and ran toward Kurama so that he started from his reading. He smiled at Hiro and the boy pointed at Inoue, and he looked at her with a fond smile on his face.

"Mum!"

Inoue gulped before walking to the two of them. Hiro was already seated beside Kurama and she was left to sit right beside the fox or take walk the girth of the tree so that Hiro was between them. Kurama's gaze shifted from her to Hiro.

"Sit down next to him, Mum."

She had no right to say no to her son's request. Without looking at the two of them, she sat down a foot away and instead laid her eyes upon a distant tree. Even with her gaze turned away from them, she was quite sure that he stared at her through the corners of his green-emerald eyes. She could almost feel those orbs at the back of her head. She shivered slightly and heard Hiro ask something, making her turn to see the boy looking up at Kurama.

"It's _Twelfth Night _by William Shakespeare," said the fox, waving the book he held in front of the boy's eyes. Hiro must have asked what the book was and the nod he gave affirmed Inoue's thoughts.

"I know Shakespeare; he is from England. I've read his Romeo and Juliet but not that book. Just what is it about, Ku-kun?"

Kurama stared from the page he was reading then closed the book carefully as he adjusted his bookmark. He did not seem to mind her halfhearted watching. "It's a tale between twins ― a brother and a sister who were separated after a shipwreck ― "

Hiro's eyes went wide and there was no stopping him from budging in. "Shipwreck? They must have died!"

There was a slight chuckle from the kitsune and he shook his head. "No, Hiro-kun," he said, a note of enthusiasm in his voice, "they did not die at all, or so they thought." He paused, as though waiting for another question, which came.

"Thought?"

"Yes. They thought the other died, but actually, both lived."

Hiro nodded in understanding. "What happened then?"

Now Kurama looked over his shoulder so that he caught her staring. She instantly looked away, almost blushing. She knew all of Shakespeare's stories and Hiro even browsed through the versified versions. But even so, hearing Kurama tell Hiro about it felt a little bit wrong and more like right at the same time.

"The sister, Viola, decided to work for the governor of the land of Illyria where they had been washed to by the waves. She disguised herself as Cesario ― "

"Cesario? Isn't that for a male?"

"It is." Inoue was very sure that Kurama nodded. "She disguised herself as a page to work for the duke whom she loved so much, who, in turn, courted a countess by the name of Olivia, who did not wish for any more wooing from the duke. Viola could not express her love for the duke and wished to help him be happy through being the bridge between Orsino and Olivia. She was a great singer and had amazing poetry skills."

"Why was that, Ku-kun?" Inoue had the very urge to turn and see Hiro's expression and succumbed to it, only to be caught by his big, innocent eyes. "Hey, Mum."

Kurama turned to her with a blank expression and she just looked at her son. "Hmm?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to imply that Kurama's still watching her was irksome.

"You told me you've read all of Shakespeare's works. Why should Viola do that?"

"Do what, dear?"

Hiro tilted an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, very much like what she would do when she got fed up. Sometimes she wished he inherited Kurama's consideration. Inoue's stomach flipped at the thought. Had she just thought of his beingHiro's father? "Why did she have to disguise herself for the duke who did not love her?"

He shouldn't be asking things like this. He was just a five-year-old boy who had just started to go to school. Kurama was really at fault for bringing the book. And it even led to his being in the same place and at the same time as the two of them.

Inoue snapped out of it and stammered answering, "You may not know it yet, son, but when it comes to love, many do selfless things." She could see Kurama watching her with formal interest and she distracted herself by looking at Hiro as intently as possible without actually freaking him out.

Her son nodded and then averted his gaze to Kurama who had turned to him a while ago. "What happened then, Ku-kun?"

"It was pandemonium," Kurama paused, looking at Hiro's face in amusement, "Olivia instantly fell in love with Cesario ― but no, it was with the man Viola assumed the identity of," he quickly added when the boy's eyebrows twitched. "On the other hand, Sebastian, Viola's brother was currently looking for her, with the help of a friend he had just known, named Antonio. And then when Olivia chanced upon Sebastian, she mistook him for his twin and made him marry her ― "

"Wasn't he so easy? He had not known Olivia nor had she!"

Kurama chuckled. "Well, I do think so. Actually, he was confused. So confused for all her actions. Being dragged along must have been the best solution and the best way to find out the truth but it turned out the wrong way. But still, Olivia was a fair maiden and Sebastian was a bachelor who needed a wife."

Hiro was silent for a minute and then he sighed. "What about Viola?"

"It just so happened that Duke Orsino and Viola were heading for Olivia's house to court her once again and an argument arose, for Olivia thought Viola was Sebastian and announced that she was her husband in front of the duke. Only when the twins recognized each other did the confusion ended. Olivia was with Sebastian and Duke Orsino offered marriage to Viola."

"And they lived happily ever after?"

Kurama nodded. "And that's where _Twelfth Night_ ends."

"Hey, how come do you know it already when you're still reading it?" Hiro suddenly asked.

The kitsune heaved a deep breath and leant on the tree trunk, still looking at Hiro. "I've read this many times before, actually. And more of Shakespeare's works. Since I have nothing to do, I decided to read it again."

Hiro smiled. "Wow. That's nice."

A sudden ringing of a bell made Hiro look up. "Ice cream!" he squealed, standing up in a second's split. Inoue turned to where the sound came from and felt her hand being pulled. Hiro was tugging Kurama's hand as well. "Come on, Ku-kun, buy me and my Mum some."

"Akihiro, that's rude," retorted Inoue sharply, her ego suddenly struck. She stood up. "I can buy you ice cream anytime you want and you don't need to bother other people."

"Inoue-san, it's all right," said Kurama, rising to his feet as well, his face straight.

The brunette kept herself from rolling her eyes at him. "We've bothered you for quite a time now and I can buy what _my_ son wants without your help, Kurama-san."

He looked slightly hurt. She perfectly knew that she was being grumpy and all but this was not the best time to have the fox meddling with her private life. She could not afford to see him getting closer to Hiro. She wanted a Kurama-free life.

"If you would please excuse us," she said, yanking Hiro away.

Her son yanked his hand back. "No, Mum. I still want to play with Ku-kun." He turned to the kitsune and asked, his big eyes so innocent, "You won't bother, will you, Ku-kun?"

Kurama looked at her again then back at Hiro. "No, not at all, Hiro-kun."

"Yes! Come on," said the boy, pulling them by the hand. Inoue glared at Kurama and he merely looked down. Hiro tugged at her hand more harshly and she had nothing else to do but let him drag them toward the ice cream cart where other people had crowded over. "I want chocolate crumble."

Kurama looked rather nervous and the way he fumbled for his wallet proved her thoughts. "How much does the chocolate crumble cost?" he asked the vendor warily, still not braving to look at her. And it was when Inoue decided to take a second look at his wallet did she drop Hiro's hand.

It was the black leather wallet she had given him on his eighteenth birthday. And in the picture frame was a photo of the two them and slipped above it was a folded piece of paper that bore her birthday note.

_Wishing you a happy birthday._

_-Anikka_

She could not stop tears from pooling in her eyes upon the sight of the gift he had taken care of for years. It was so well-preserved, so cherished. He was so faithful. And she, she was so selfish.

Inoue quickly looked away and wiped the beads that were about to fall. There was the familiar pain in her chest and she could hardly breathe. Her knees were weak and trembling. She needed support. She needed to break down. She needed his shoulder to cry on. It was so unbearable. Seven years had passed since she had given the wallet to him. How did he never get tired of it? How did he manage not to lose it? Not to wear it off? How? Why?

"Mum, what do you want?"

She clenched her hands to fists and did not bother to look at her son. "I'm not having ice cream, Hiro. I feel like I'll catch cold." Her voice was throaty.

"Mum, it's not even autumn!"

"I'm not having ice cream, Hiro, and it's final. I'll wait for you by the swings." She heaved a breath and walked away without another word. Her tears rolled down her face.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

Kurama watched Anikka hurriedly walk away. He could tell that she was crying. He stared at his wallet and closed it sharply. He had always taken care of her present for the past years. He never had another wallet ever since. He had sworn never to change it. He loved it so much. He loved her so much.

"Ku-kun," said Hiro, his face in shock. "What's wrong with her?"

The kitsune shrugged. "I don't know. I can't tell."

The ice cream vendor handed the cone to him, which he in turn gave to Hiro. After paying the snack, Hiro promptly took his hand and dragged him toward the direction where Anikka had gone to. She sat still on a swing, her head bowed down. She was indeed crying, he could tell. And he could not decide whether it was a good sign or not. It would be taken as good if it was a sign that she was touched by his keeping of her present for even seven years. With this he could tell that she still harbored feelings she denied. And it would be equally bad if she was disturbed because of the picture that might be a giveaway of their unacknowledged secret. It really was stupid, but he could not let himself forget about it at all.

Hiro ran to his mother when they were feet away and the brunette discreetly wiped her face with a handkerchief before looking at the boy and smiling. Kurama, as slowly as he could without being stupid, walked towards them and halted feet away. He watched Anikka calmly stroking Hiro's red hair, her brown eyes a little bloodshot. He could almost feel the wallet radiating some heat from inside his jeans' pocket. Suddenly, Anikka stood up and walked towards him, Hiro being dragged alongside her with a look of sadness on his face. Most probably, they would go now.

"Kurama-san," she said, her voice calm and cool. He wondered how easy it was for her to recover from her crying. She was Anikka, after all. Tough and hard-headed.

"I'm under the impression you'll be going now, no?" he asked, staring her straight in the eyes.

She nodded.

"Can I have a second with Hiro? I wish to speak to him." He looked at the boy who in turn looked up at his mother and tugged her hand, making her look at him.

Anikka exhaled, her shoulders drooping. "Yes," she said this to Hiro.

Hiro took hold of Kurama's hand and the kitsune led him to a nearby tree. Once they arrived there, he crouched down and placed both hands on the boy's arms. "Hiro-kun," he whispered, "I want to give you this." He fumbled for something inside his pocket and took out a pager. He took hold of the boy's hand and placed the gadget on his palm, folding his little fingers so that they held it tightly. "You are a smart boy, right? I'm sure you know when and how to use it. Keep this to yourself, all right?"

"Of course," Hiro replied with a wink. Kurama let out a small chuckle. "But why?"

"I want to keep you safe. We are friends, aren't we?"

Hiro nodded feverishly.

"And here," Kurama mumbled, reaching for his hair and pulling out a rose from it. The kitsune grinned when the boy's eyes widened.

"How do you do that?"

"Magic."

"There's no such thing as magic. Do you keep roses in your hair? Is that why you grow your hair that long?"

Kurama smiled and lent it to him. "Give this to your mother. Tell her someone is thinking of her right at that very moment and that person will not do anything to hurt her."

"Huh?" Hiro's red eyebrows twitched as he took the blood-red rose. "But you haven't answered my question yet."

The kistune ruffled his hair and whispered, "It's a legacy of mine. And I will tell you when the roses bloom."

Hiro looked even more confused. "Okay," he nonetheless said.

"Gee. Thanks." Kurama stood up and patted his small head. "You go back to her now. Please do not give the rose to her until you get home. Hide it well."

"Bye, Ku-kun," he said, hugging him about his middle. He patted the boy's head again.

"See you, Hiro-kun."

The boy gave him one last squeeze before running off to his mother.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

"Mum," said her son, as soon as they got inside the living room. She looked at him and was astonished to see a blood-red rose being held by the boy. _When did he get that?_ "Take this. A person is thinking of you right now and that person will not hurt you."

"Huh?"

Hiro took hold of her hand and placed the rose on her palm before running off up the stairs.

Inoue lost the feeling in her knees that she collapsed on the couch, her eyes unblinking, staring at the flower she was so familiar with.

* * *

><p>So there it is. Did you like it? Haha. I really am so sorry for being so late nowadays. SOOOOOOO busy.<p>

**Kaori Minamino: **Thanks! I'm sure Kurama's happy for having someone commend him for being nice and all. Haha. And I hope this chapter's adequate for some mind-boggling for Inoue. And well, yes, Kokoda should be knowing that Hiro is Kurama's clone! But, it is my crazy plot. Haha. :)

**Stella Cadens: **Thank you so much for the review and for the compliment. And I'm sorry for being late. I wish you understand. :D

**KuramaEnzanBlues: **I'm happy you've been experiencing different emotions when reading my story. It makes me feel good that I convey the right emotions. Haha. Well, Kokoda and his dad do not remember Anikka. And Shiori? Well she knows most of the truth. I mean, all. Haha.

And that's it for another chapter! See you again next time! Reviews, please?

Signing off,

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	8. Chapter Seven

Hiya! Long time no see! Well, this author's been shifting to a scientist these past few weeks and she really is sorry for keeping everyone for so long. T_T Research studies are sometimes just bummers. Anyway, here is the chapter I promised. And **WARNING.** Read to find out. :D

Just enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose in Between<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Inoue subconsciously folded the cuff of her coat as she skidded to a halt by the car that had been waiting for her in the parking lot. Her watch displayed a good quarter after four. And Hiro was out of school two hours ago. She should have been out of office, driving him home before attending to another meeting. But she was late. All because of a board room meeting.

Shaking her head, Inoue unlocked the car's door and hurriedly slid into the driver's seat, nonchalantly tossing her bag onto the passenger's. She quickly revved the car and pulled out of the parking lot, before she began speeding to the main road. Hiro's school was a good thirty minutes from her office and the jammed traffic helped not in easing her nerves. What was he doing now? Was he safe and sound? With a heart drumming so wildly, Inoue sped through the roads of the city.

By the time the car screeched to a halt by the school gate, the mother threw the door wide open and slammed it shut, so that the glass window trembled menacingly. Upon the sight of the quiet and stillness of the school, a throb in her chest began to build itself, as though about to poison her. Every time her son heard her car he would be running to meet her up. But no Hiro was trotting to her now.

"Guard?" she half shouted, so that the addressed had a panic across his face when he showed up, running. Before he could open his mouth, she asked, "Akihiro, my son, the one with the red hair who always wait for me by your post, where is he?"

The guard scratched his head and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Ma'am, someone had—"

"What? Fetched him just now?" Inoue screamed, clutching at her skirt. "Didn't I tell you to never let him get out of your sight? And when was it that I had given you the authority to entrust my child to a stranger without my consent?" She was now flailing her arms in wide angles and was so aggravated that she grabbed the collar of the poor employee. "I thought you were supposed to be a guard. How stupid of you!" She pointed a finger at him. "Should anything happen to my son, I'll let you pay for that!"

The man held up his hands. "Ma'am…" he started nervously, "your son had been crying. We called your office for more than five times but the secretary said you're in the middle of a meeting and then the boy took out what looked like a beeper."

"Beeper?" She was still appalled.

"Yes, Ma'am," the guard replied in such a shaky voice. "Then minutes later, a man with red hair and green eyes like your son came—"

Inoue's eyes widened. It was surely Kurama. "And you gave my son to him, you fool?"

"Ma'am, I thought he was your husband. The two of them are carbon copies! And your son was ever glad to see him."

"That doesn't count as an excuse! That just proves how stupid you are! Not just because a redhead with green eyes comes trotting over can you tell he is in anyway related to a young boy!" Inoue bellowed. "I'll see you after I sort this out, you jerk!" And before the guard could argue once more, she had pulled the car to the street and was dashing toward their house.

What had he been thinking? Giving Hiro a beeper? What was he up to? She thought he had made it clear he would not bother them with that little act of his giving a rose to her. But hell, he was still the fox she knew so deeply. If only had she known this was going to happen, she shouldn't have agreed to Hiro's wish of being civil to him.

She knew she was being selfish and all, but the prospect of losing her son all because of him made her feel scared. No way was she letting him take her son away from her. She bore Hiro in her womb for nine months and raised him all by herself, without even him knowing. He had not even known he had a son after all these years. And who did he think he was, waltzing back to their lives and then grabbing his first chance to take Hiro? She would not let that happen at all.

She did not wait for the guard to open the mansion's gate before hopping down the vehicle and dashing into it. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight of her son and Kurama happily talking while munching on some biscuits and hot chocolate. Hiro was the first one to see her and he jumped out of the couch to wrap his arms about her middle.

"Hello, Mum!"

Inoue did not take her eyes off Kurama's who now stood, watching them apprehensively. Without looking at her son, she said under her breath, "Akihiro, go to your room." Her face was stony.

"Mum?"

"I said, go to your room."

"Are you—"

Inoue yanked his arms off her and screamed, "I demand you to go to your room NOW!" The boy's eyes welled up with tears and he went running, wailing, up the stairs. Inoue bowed her head as a tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away before looking gravelly at Kurama.

As the slamming of the door of her son's room echoed through the house, Kurama said, "Inoue-san, I can explain—"

It happened in a wink. She strode toward him and slapped him across the face with an open hand. Soon, her voice was heard, thundering. "WHOEVER SAID YOU CAN PUT A TOE OUT OF LINE? I WAS OUT THERE, ALMOST GOING INSANE WHEN I DID NOT FIND MY SON IN SCHOOL! AND THEN I WILL SEE YOU IN MY HOUSE, SNACKING WITH HIM? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH? YOU ARE NO ONE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MEDDLE WITH THE TWO OF US! HOW THICK OF YOU!" She paused, glaring at his deadpan expression. "It hurts, doesn't it? It serves you just right. You shouldn't have gone that far. This is none of your business. Akihiro is never your business, you heard me?"

Kurama exhaled and closed his eyes. "I am sorry."

"Sorry? As expected! If anyone can say they're sorry and be forgiven, what's the use of implementing laws?"

"Look, I know it's all my fault. Please don't hurt your son."

Inoue smirked. "Who are you to tell me that? He is my flesh and blood. I can reprimand him when the necessity comes."

"I am a concerned friend of the young boy whom you are planning to reprimand, that is."

"Huh. A friend. I thought friends are supposed to not influence you to doing bad things. Like doing things without permission. Like what you just allowed my son to do, mister." She tilted an eyebrow and glowered at him.

Kurama heaved a weary sigh. "I have no choice. He, in truth, was crying his heart out when I arrived in the school," he said, looking her straight in the eyes. "And you did not notice his swollen eyes at all. You were too mad about what happened. And tomorrow, it will be no wonder if he would not be able to open his eyes, what with the crying he's doing now." He put his hands inside his pockets. "I thought parents are the best friends of their children, that they ought to consider their feelings, their own good, and that they are able to see through their children's eyes."

Inoue's hands clenched to tight fists that her nails dug into her palm. "What are you trying to tell me, mister? That I am a good-for-nothing mother? I don't give a damn about what people say. Especially when I do not get them. Why does it matter to you that much? What does Hiro have to do with you? What does my family have to do with you?"

"Everything." His emerald-green eyes looked glassy. "Hiro has everything to do with me. Your family has everything to do with me. You, Inoue, have everything to do with me. Everything about you has everything to do with me." His tone was beginning to get cold. She did not like that.

"Wow," she remarked cynically, clapping her hands. "I'm under the impression that we've met barely two months ago. You do not have any point at all." She cocked her head and stepped to the side. Without looking at him, she lazily pointed at the gaping door that he was facing now. "And I bet I have to end this pointless conversation. Out. Of. My. House. NOW," Inoue ordered, rather calmly. "And do NOT consider going back or else I'll call the police for a trespasser on-loose."

She heard quietest footsteps and then he was in front of her, staring at the door. "Do not hurt Hiro. Otherwise, I might as well do some trespassing for his sake. That's a warning, Inoue."

He turned to go but she yanked his wrist as harshly as she could, grabbing his collar and pulling him down so that his face was barely two inches from hers. Through gritted teeth, she hissed, "Do not speak to me like that, Kurama. You are no one to me. You are no one to MY son. A complete nobody."

He chuckled. "Then who's the nobody whose rose is held by the vase on the tabletop? He is a great man. Not all can take good care of fragile things. Like a woman, I suppose. Like a woman whom a man thinks worthy of his love, his care. Too bad, I think the great man was and is still mistaken. Sad he still can't see how unworthy the woman he loves so much of his undying faith. I pity him. He is pathetic." His hands descended on both of hers, which were holding his collar tightly. He squeezed them as he looked down, freeing himself of her firm grasp as he murmured, "I wish he would open his eyes and look into hers the same way he does with his child's."

Inoue let her hands fall to her sides as he gazed at her again with that sad look on his face. His eyes were glassy. Almost beady. A freezing wave travelled down her spine and the hairs on her nape stood on end as a very painful throbbing in her chest made her eyes heat up, tears threatening to fall. How could he say all that? How could he?

"Just get out. Get out of here. GET OUT!" She screamed, pushing him toward the door. He succumbed, but when he was out of the threshold, he cradled her head with his hand and swiftly brushed his lips on hers before walking away.

The brunette let the tears fall from her brown orbs now. She leant on the doorframe for support as sobs came out from her throat. Her knees gave way and she lay there, sprawled upon her door, the barricade between them, the barricade he crossed to kiss her, the barricade he was willing to destroy to tell her everything he felt. He was hurting inside because of a woman he always knew. A changed woman wearing a façade to cover up her past, a past she did not want to be reminded of.

She was a changed woman. She was Inoue, not Anikka. A woman whose heart, however, had not changed at all.

With a nasty realization, she hugged her knees as the now acknowledged truth was driven through her pained chest like a knife.

She still loved him.

He still loved her.

He was Hiro's father.

* * *

><p>Nah. Another evilly-done chapter. Yay. Secrets are being "acknowledged," just as what Inoue said. Haha. Poor thing. Just what should I write next? GRINS.<p>

**KuramaMustangElric: **And yet another upsetting chapter. Haha. Tell me what you think. AND FEEL. LOL. :D

Anyway, please give a review pill for all the stress I'm having. LOL.

Cheers!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	9. Chapter Eight

It's been so long. Too busy, as always. I wanna have a break. Oh, dear.

Here's a break. Too short. But well, let's just see. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Her coffee felt cold inside her mouth. The pancake did not taste right. Everything was wrong. The seat to her right was empty and void of the chatterbox who always joined her during breakfast. He instead was up in his room.

Inoue released her fork and stood from the table, having long lost the appetite. She headed to the living room and sat herself on the couch, staring into blank space. Her eyes were still puffy and her nose was runny from the night's events.

She could not believe it yet. Her son was mad at her. And his father had kissed her of his own volition.

Shaking her head as butterflies had come suddenly raging in her stomach, she decided it best to see if her son was in any mood to talk at least civilly.

The door that led to his room was ajar when she caught sight of it and she approached it, walking on the balls of her feet to avoid the excess noise her heels made. Through the narrow opening, she could see Hiro sitting at the foot of his bed, eyes swollen and nose red. She took a deep breath as she gripped the knob, and knocked gently on the door, causing him to jump from his position. She did not wait for him to catch sight of her before going inside, walking toward him at a very shaky way. He was not looking at her.

"Hiro… dear…" Inoue waited, but the boy just stared at the blank space opposite her. She took three more steps so that she was a good two feet away from her son. "Hiro, son, can we now talk?" Nothing. Tears were now forming in her eyes as she watched him, unmoved. "Son, look… I'm sorry," she said, now reaching for his small hand, which he tugged away. Inoue sat beside him, so that he inched farther from her. "I'm sorry I scolded you last night. I was just so… worried, so stressed. I'm so sorry, Hiro. Please forgive Mum,  
>she pleaded, reaching for his shoulder.<p>

"Just leave, Mum. I don't want to talk to you yet."

"But—"

"I hope you learn from me the art of listening. This is precisely what you did to me. And to my dad."

Inoue's eyes widened and her chest pounded. "Your dad?"

Hiro sighed. "Ku-kun. He is my dad. He will be my dad from now on."

Inoue let out the breath that she was holding in both relief and worry. Mainly because of the fact that her son was so close to the truth and that he was so attached to Kurama now. "What do you mean? I can't have him as my husband."

"I'm not forcing you to marry him, Mum. I just want to have him as my father. He is a father to me. He was there for me yesterday when you were not and it's so unfair for you not letting him speak." He said all this with his back turned at her. "And please leave me alone now."

"Hiro—"

"Just leave."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "Okay, then. I'll pick you up at two."

"I'm seeing Dad this afternoon."

"No, you're not."

Hiro did not answer and Inoue knew she could not say anything for him to listen. She walked out of his room and headed for her car, thrusting the key in the ignition and kicked at the accelerator, speeding down the road, fuming. She could not do anything. She was pathetic.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

"Mum!"

Inoue whipped her neck to see her son running down the stairs just as she was sitting down the couch. She smiled and opened her arms to him. The boy kissed her cheek and sat on her lap, brandishing an envelope. It had been a week since they made up and occasionally, Kurama would be fetching the boy from school and dropping him home. She and the kitsune were not into speaking terms yet and she did not have to see him for the business project yet, so there was no problem. She just did not like the fact that Hiro had gone from calling him "Ku-kun" to calling him "Dad." It sure gave her the creeps.

"What's this, dear?"

"Open it, Mum."

She obliged and opened the flap, extracting a folded stack of papers, the top most piece read that the school would be holding its annual family day camp and that parents were invited to come.

"A camp? And games for parents and children?"

Hiro nodded feverishly. "And look, Mum, I will be needing a daddy to come along."

Inoue gulped. "Meaning?"

"Can I invite Dad to come with us?"

She knew it was coming. "Is that necessary? It's not said in the letter that both parents should come, if unavoidable."

Hiro slid from her lap to face her and placed both of his hands in her knees. "But, Mum, I wish to have at least a father figure in the camp. Don't you think it would be fun if you have a partner? Please, Mum, please, for me?"

In fear of what he might do, she just said, "Yes, it would be fun. But Kurama-san might not be available for that time."

"I'll take care of him."

"Hiro, he does not even look like a man." Inoue mentally slapped her face. What was she saying?

"What do you mean, Mum?"

Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and she muttered, "His hair's too long." Duh. She was so stupid.

"Don't worry." He smiled.

"But—"

"Come on, Mum. Please?"

She sighed. "All right. When will this be?" she asked, although she was scanning the letter.

"Fifth to seventh of August."

"My birthday?" she blurted.

"Yeah. This would be a great birthday, Mum."

* * *

><p>So, that's it. And guess what? I'm uploading the next chapter! Just to make it up to you for the very late update, dears!<p>

**KuramaMustangElric: **Haha. Real evil. But hopefully this and the next chap will lighten you up a bit. :)

**Kaori Minaimino: **That's it. Now it's time for the truth to prevail. Haha. :) Daddy Kurama is coming our way!

Reviews?

Thanks!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	10. Chapter Nine

Hey there! So I just posted the previous chapter a while ago. And here's the next one. Still short, but I wish you'd like it. :)

Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER NINE**

Inoue unlocked the door of the car and went to the driver's seat. Hiro was beside her, excited and jumpy. It was the first day of the camp and they needed to drive kilometers away to reach the forest they will be camping on. She had told Rosella everything necessary during the time they would be gone and now they were all set. Kurama was driving in his own to the campsite and Hiro told her that he would not be late.

"Come on, Mum."

Inoue looked at her son for the longest time possible before he got agitated. Never had he been so happy in hi life. His emerald-green eyes sparkled and the smile on his face was evident in them. She smiled at him and revved the car, so that they sped down the road.

"You look so excited, dear." Inoue took a sideways glance at his direction.

He smiled at her. "'Course, Mum. I'll be having fun with the two of you."

Inoue nodded and turned back at the road. It would be one long drive and she needed to condition herself for Kurama's presence. For goodness' sake, they'd be sharing one tent for two nights! And three days would be for playing all sorts of games that were bound to keep them bound.

She sighed and hoped for the best.

The moment she stepped on the brakes, Hiro came dashing out of the car before she even had the time to put the engine off. And when she got out of the vehicle herself, she dropped her keys in shock.

Kurama had cut his hair.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

"Mum!" Hiro called, so that Kurama turned to Anikka. The moment he did, she bent down and picked up her keys. He was so sure that certain gesture was just a pretext of not wanting to be seen with that surprise in her eyes. Hiro jumped off from his arms and ran to pull his mother's hand. He smiled awkwardly at her, whose eyes darted from him and some random place.

Her gulping was evident, as though a very huge lump was inside her throat before saying, "Nice… hair."

"Thank you. Hiro said it'll look nice on me and well, your comment seems like it."

She eyed her son who merely scrunched up his nose cutely. "Told you I'll take care of it."

Anikka raised her eyebrows and looked at him again, as though trying to absorb the sight of him and his short hair. An awkward pause followed.

"So, what if we start unloading the car?" he suggested.

"Oh, yeah, right," she said quite nervously. Before he could say anything, she walked over at the rear end of her car and unlocked the tailgate and started taking their camp bags.

Kurama made his way toward her and reached the second bag. He caught her casting him a glance and she looked away almost immediately, busying herself with trying to carry the bag she got. But it seemed like she was not in the right state to do so. He touched her at the shoulder so that the skin of it bristled under his palm. She was blushing when she looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked, shaking.

"Mind if I just carry that for you?" He smiled.

"No —I mean, yes."

"First answer's first." He tugged the bag from her hand and went away before anything else happened. Hiro followed and the two of them started toward the site, so that she trotted after them.

Hiro had told him two weeks ago about Anikka saying that he did not look like a man due to his long hair. He knew it was just some form of excuse because for the years he had known Anikka, he was sure she had never doubted his masculinity with his hair length but likewise, he did not want his son nor Anikka thinking that he did not care about their opinions. Besides, he felt much like a father to Hiro now. He looked very much like the boy. No doubting about that.

"Kurama-san," she called softly, so that he paused, leaving Hiro ahead of them. She reached for a bag, saying, "Let me help you."

"No, it's fine," he insisted, yanking it from her gently.

"No. Please." She reached for it another time, and now he was quite sure of what he would do.

"I might kiss you if you insist."

Anikka straightened and looked at him with wide eyes. A blush started to creep up her cheeks and the memory of their last row shone in her eyes. A moment later, she was able to narrow her eyes. "You can't."

"Really?"

"Well, yes. I'll bite you if you do."

"Sure."

Fear evidently passed her orbs. "Was that a question or a sentence?"

"Sentence."

She bit her lip nervously and smirked. "No, you're kidding. Not with this whole flock of people." She bent down and was about to reach down for the bag when he dropped both on the ground and quickly whipped his arm about her shoulder so that she instinctively turned to him. He smiled before pressing his lips on hers and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He held her just like that for what seemed like eternity, and, feeling her lips part against his, he pressed harder and swiftly broke the kiss, leaving her hanging.

"See?" he muttered, eyes boring their way into her brown ones, as she reddened even more. Now people were looking. He shook her and unwrapped his arms around her. He took her hand after lifting the bags, deliberately saying out loud, "Come on, honey. Our son's waiting." Her hand slackened with what he said. Hiro was looking at them, he realized, his green eyes wide, like other spectators.

Kurama could not repress his chuckle at the sight. Not very typical of him. But well, it was Anikka being talked about.

* * *

><p>So, there it is! And the next update will be... I don't know. Maybe after all the stuff I am doing. Too many. T_T<p>

See you next time!

Reviews?

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	11. Chapter Ten

Hello! So, did you enjoy the previous chap? Haha. Things are unfolding quite nicely now and I'll be a good girl from this chap onward. Hehe.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER TEN**

Inoue had been distracted the whole time they were having the opening program. After the unloading incident, she had not said a single word, even to her son. Somehow she thought it was hostile of Kurama for not letting her get over the haircut shock before stunning her with a lip lock. To be honest with herself, she would have to say that she actually relished the feel of his lips on hers, how spontaneous the kiss felt, and how carefree he had been. That even with the many people he kissed her.

No. She couldn't believe it.

She was contemplating about that kiss.

The kiss.

Inoue shook her head back to reality and cast a glance at her son who sat beside her, a barricade between them. The moment she did, Kurama turned to her, making her blush. He smiled and winked, making all the blood rush to her head. He turned back to the person speaking and she had to copy him. She was hundred-percent sure that he looked at her sideways. Her chest throbbed painfully.

This feeling was all too familiar. And she remembered how she had felt when he touched her. How sparks flew. How butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

She felt very much like that right now. So the same. So alike.

She took a deep breath and tried to listen to the speaker. Instructions and orientation. She absorbed them and took them all in. No problem about the rules. No problem at all.

"Okay, so, please set up your tents, have your lunch, and be back by one o' clock."

The three of them stood up and Kurama took hold of the bags while she carried the tent. Hiro silently followed them into the clearing intended for quarters. Once they reached the space allotted for their tent, Kurama said, "So, where do we start?"

Inoue had to heave a deep breath before answering, "The tent, I suppose." She started unzipping the tent's case and Kurama made his way to her wordlessly. She looked at him and he smiled, so that she had to blush yet again. This was getting more and more absurd. The two of them worked on it rather silently as Hiro sat on a fallen log, watching. Heaven knew what sort of things going around his young mind now.

Once they were finished, she laid out a picnic blanket and prepared their packed lunch. The three of them ate silently, and right after they went back to the meeting site.

The next thing she knew, they were about to play eating-the-apple-tied-on-the-string thingy. And that Moms and Dads were to play it. Great start. Really.

Kurama deliberately cleared his throat as loudly as he could so that she whipped her neck to his direction. He raised his eyebrows before leaning in and saying, "Are you ready for it, honey?"

"Stop calling me 'honey'," she spat.

"Methinks my honey wants another kiss."

"Kurama!"

"Mum, Dad! The game's about to start!" Hiro called, pushing them toward the game area. The two of them obliged and before they got to their apple, Hiro whispered them good luck.

They headed to the apple swinging slightly between them. Inoue whispered, "Now, you just bury your teeth into the apple and I take the bites. Once my half is done, I'll do what you first did and you eat up the rest."

"Copy, honey."

Inoue rolled her eyes at him. "Quit it, please."

The referee shouted ready. Get set. _BANG!_, from his gun.

Inoue leaned in and pressed her lips on the apple so that Kurama was able to hold it with his teeth. She started biting and chewing the swallowing. There was too much cheering and she could hear Hiro's voice all too clearly. She avoided looking at his eyes. Otherwise, she might lose concentration and fail. She chewed chunks and within a minute she was done. "Your turn," she said, mouth still full, before swallowing and burying her teeth into her eaten half. Kurama started eating and she looked down once more, still unable to stomach what she could see.

His hair. He had it cut all for her. And his son.

But then she felt the warmth of his breath near her cheeks. She realized how close they were, how the gentle batting of his eyelashes sent very subtle gusts on her face. And he was closing in. Trying to clear all of the uneaten part.

His chin suddenly brushed hers as he tried to bite the bottom of the apple and it sent shivers down her spine. All the restraint, all the gestures that were not at all intended for teasing her, well, just made her go crazy. Her breathing tripled and she did not even notice his raising his fist if not for the shout of her son. "Great, Mum, Dad!"

She looked at Kurama who was smiling at her. They won the silly game. He swung his arm over shoulders and placed a chaste kiss on her temple, before steering the two of them toward Hiro whose face shone with amazement. He raised his hand and did the high-five with Kurama and then wrapped his arms about her waist, so that the fox let go of her.

Her son was so happy and she could not help but grin as she watched him.

"You two are so great!" he kept saying. Inoue subconsciously smiled at Kurama who smiled back.

"Uh, excuse me, Takizato-san?"

The three of them turned to a teacher who gave a curt nod. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Of course."

"Please come with me."

Inoue ruffled her son's hair before giving the teacher a nod. She led them to a tree three yards away and cleared her throat. "I just want to ask who the man your child calls his Dad is," she said, fumbling for some papers in a folder as she did. "Shuichi Minamino is his name, right?"

"Yes. And he is Hiro's close friend. He considers him his father, if that says all."

The teacher nodded and looked at her. "He isn't your boyfriend?"

Inoue blushed and shook her head violently. "No—not at all." She waved her hands for emphasis.

"Really? I've seen the kiss earlier this morning." The teacher kept a straight face.

She was appalled. Why should a teacher dig into this? "Okay. So let's just say that he isn't exactly my boyfriend… much like a man who likes me and is liked by my son, whom, apparently, I don't."

"So, a wooer?"

"Yes. Much like that. And I just agreed of having him here because my son asked me to. I can't let my son go upset, can I?"

"No." The teacher shrugged. "At least that's what I know. I'm a mother myself."

"Well, thank you."

The teacher smiled. "I'm sorry for being nosy. It's just some unusual circumstance in events like this and I wished to know about it."

"No harm done." Inoue smiled and right there they parted.

Later that night, as they were preparing dinner by firewood, Kurama sat beside her on the fallen log. Hiro was in the tent, having a nap. They sat there, listening to the crickets and the cracking of the fire.

Kurama was the first to speak.

"Umm, Inoue…" he started, and she just listened, still looking at the pot. "No, I mean, Anikka…"

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "Kurama, please, just stop it. It's not funny."

He sighed, so that his breath floated through the cold evening air. "I'm not joking. Nor am I trying to be funny."

"Look, I just agreed to be on this camp because of my son, all right? And nothing else."

"Is that so?" He twiddled with his fingers. "Well, just so you know, I was thinking if we could talk about things. Clarify things."

"What is so blurry that it needs to be clarified?"

"Akihiro. You. Me. Us."

Inoue shook her head, tired. "You know the truth, Kurama. You already know that he is your son—"

"I do. But I want to know what happened to us. Why you ran away. How you coped up. How you raised him—"

"No. I don't want to talk about it." She felt the memories dawning in her periphery. The night of shame. The day Hiro was born. "Please don't let me speak."

Kurama touched her shoulder. "Look, I want to understand everything. I want to understand everything that kept you and me apart. I beg you," he said, taking her hand in his, "please don't let me be miserable."

"I am miserable."

"Then you should tell me everything. Release them. Tell me." He looked at her eyes and kissed her hand, holding it with both of his.

Inoue missed this way of being held. A single part being held so securely felt much too overwhelming. She felt calm. And felt crying at the same time. And sure enough, tears formed in her orbs and they fell instantly.

Even with a blurred vision, she was able to see how he slowly closed in the distance between them, as though giving her time to pull away. But she did not. She just looked into those eyes, and, as they closed, she shut hers too, tight. His lips melded with hers and she responded to him with every intention of doing so. Her hand found his shoulder, his neck, his nape, and his short hair.

His _short_ hair.

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away, wide-eyed as she gazed at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to—I'm sorry." She scampered away and busied herself with cooking dinner. She shook her head and tried to pull the thoughts off her brain. Kurama went inside the tent and she managed to say, "I'll call you later when it's ready," before he could close the opening.

Inoue gulped and slapped her face gently. His short hair.

She could not believe that he had cut his hair.

All for her.

All for making her feel that he listened to her. And to Hiro.

* * *

><p>Haha. Another chapter done. Wanna hear from you.<p>

**KuramaMustangElric: **I know you would all have that shock about his hair. And surely, along it will come more courage. Haha. :D

**Kaori Minamino: **Haha. I love to think of Kurama having his hair cut and well, about Hiro? You just wait. More to come. And BTW, I'd like to tell you that in your review you've mentioned something I had already thought of and had written in the next chapters. Haha. Great. Thanks for reviewing! :)

So please, give me a review, won't you? :D

Bye!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Hello! And here's the next chapter! :D

Enjoy and review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

by four-eyed 0-0

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Kurama opened his eyes slowly and inhaled the sweet smell that had woken him. He scratched his nose and found it pressed against brown hair.

_Brown_ hair.

He blinked a few more times before realizing that Anikka had managed to worm her way into his arms in her sleep and that Hiro was now right behind her when they had slept with him in between. He looked at Anikka's peaceful face and a warmth traveled down his spine. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly. He did not care what she would say once she woke up.

It had been so long since he had held her like this and he wanted to take advantage of it. You might say that he was being unfair, but well, he was just a man still in love with the woman who had given him a son. The woman to her parents he had sworn to marry. The woman he had always wanted to be with. What a great morning he was having.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. Tomorrow would be her birthday. And he had planned what he should do.

He was thinking about the plan when she stirred and he felt her head move. He opened his eye a crack and found her staring straight at his face, her eyebrows knitted. But then she looked away and inhaled deeply before taking his arm off her and getting up. She looked at him warily and then at Hiro. He grabbed this opportunity to play stirring and opened his eyes as well, as though he himself had just awoken. She looked at him and brushed her curls out of the way.

He raised his eyebrows. "Morning."

"How did he end up there?" she asked, irritated. She nodded at Hiro who was still sound asleep and crossed her arms along her chest.

"No idea," he said, as he too got up.

"You told him to move, didn't you?"

"Of course I did not."

She released a sigh and threw the blanket off her, so that Kurama had to blink twice at the sight of her legs. She had been wearing shorts, he realized. And a sleeveless top. What if other fathers saw her? What would they think? Would they ogle at her?

"Let's just drop it. It's nonsense. I have to cook breakfast." She tucked Hiro's blanket tighter around him and kissed his forehead before standing up and going out of the tent. He hurriedly got up himself and rubbed at his eyes before and checking her out. She was just starting to start the fire and no other men was in sight. Mostly were females who were also preparing breakfast. It was still dark.

He made his way to the water jug and gurgled before making his way toward her. She looked at him and the back at the boiling rice.

"You came to help me?"

"Yes."

Anikka nodded. "You better start frying the sausage and the eggs while we wait for the rice."

"We?" He smiled.

"Deaf?"

Kurama's smile widened. They would be waiting _together_. "No. Just asking."

She just shrugged and he had to admit that he was really starting to feel better. He took the washed frying pan and placed it on their coal stove and started up the fire.

Anikka made her way to the fallen log after placing the pot's lid back into its place. Just then another mother sat down next to her, smiling.

"Good morning," the woman greeted. Anikka greeted her back with a very rare smile. "You're lucky your husband's helping you." The face of the curly-haired brunette turned ashen. "Mine is still snoring as loudly as a tiger."

"No. You're mistaken. He isn't my husband." Anikka waved her hands frantically. Kurama turned back to the pan.

"What?"

"He isn't my husband."

"What is he to you then?"

"A friend of my son."

Kurama snuck a glance at them and saw Anikka's frown glanced by the firelight. He turned away when she happened to glance.

"A friend of your son?"

"Yes. A friend whom he considers his father."

"Don't you consider him you son's father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see him a father to your son?"

"I don't know."

"Well, just look at him. He is your son's father. They're so much like twins!"

"He isn't."

The woman tapped Anikka's shoulder and went away, saying, "Open your eyes, dear. Young love's truly wonderful."

Kurama heard Anikka's feet scratch the ground and soon she was checking the rice. He just kept quiet and so did she, except for the occasional requests of handing this and that. Once they were finished, Anikka went in back to tent to wake up Hiro and she came back outside with him three minutes later.

That morning they had lectures about family communication and responsible parenthood. In the afternoon, there was a game again. And now the fathers needed to rock climb while carrying their child on their backs. Hiro's and Anikka's eyes widened and the latter shook her head. Many other mothers started to protest.

"Mesdames, this is something vital for you to learn how to trust your husbands."

Everyone kept silent after that, guilty. Anikka looked at Kurama and he smiled at her.

"Mum, I'd like to do it." She narrowed her eyes at Hiro.

"You honestly don't feel scared?"

"No, Mum. Definitely and honestly not. Dad will be there to take care of me." He smiled at her then to Kurama. He smiled back.

"But, dear…" Anikka started, the stopped. She knew she could not do anything about it. "All right. But please be careful. I don't care about winning. Just take care of yourselves." She looked at Kurama. Hard.

He nodded, smiling.

At the game site, Anikka looked frantic. Although the fathers and children were stuck so snugly to one another, she kept buckling and unbuckling the ropes, as though doing so would increase their securing capability. At the sound of the gun, she screamed, "Take care of the child at your back, Kurama!"

It was no joke of a game. "Just cling to me, son. And don't look down."

"Yes, Dad." He pressed his head upon his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him tighter. For the years that he had been the thief and the detective he was, he was quite sure he had never been this nervous in his life. For goodness' sake, it was his son whom he carried on his back! And up there he could clearly hear Anikka yelling down below. Good thing was that the rock they were climbing was just ten meters high. Halfway through it, his muscles were surely used up , but not at all physically.

Then the real nightmare began. He heard the crack of the rope. And he looked up. No. It definitely was breaking.

"Kurama! The rope!"

It was Anikka. He was sure of that.

"Help! My son! Kurama!"

He was shaking. He could not concentrate.

"Dad…"

"Just please don't look down. Close your eyes, son. I'll save both of us."

"Okay, Dad."

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?" His breathing was caught up in his throat.

"I do."

"Thank you. And keep them that way."

_Crack._ There were screams down below.

He needed to do this. He reached for his now short hair and conjured a rose from out of nowhere. And right then and there, he lashed the whip out, making it cling to a protruding portion of the rock. He heaved the two of them up, so that the whip made a large arc, and they landed at the top of the boulder safe and sound.

There was silence and everyone was looking at the two of them.

"Dad, can I open my eyes now?"

He smiled at the absurdity of the situation. "Yes, son."

Hiro gasped. "Are we safe now?"

"Yes."

"Hiro! Kurama!"

The two of them turned to the mother running toward them, tears in her eyes. Hiro managed to unbuckle himself from Kurama and came tumbling down his side. Anikka fell to her knees, staring at the two of them, tears still streaming down her face. Then, much to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him and their son. Kurama had to blink twice to confirm what had just happened. And then he heard her words. Clear despite her sobbing.

"Thank you for being safe. Don't ever do that again. Please. Don't ever scare me like that, Kuchi. Don't ever scare me like that. Not with Hiro. Please. Don't. Don't you do that, you two. It's not funny."

A tear flowed from his eye. He hugged her back, squeezing her and their son. "I promise, Kaka. Never again."

* * *

><p>Awh...<p>

That's all I can say.

And anyway, review responses can't be given now. Haha. I'm being a bit lazy now and besides, I've a LOT of things to do. Haha.

Till next chap!

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Hello! And yes, I'm finally back! It took me so long to update and I didn't realize that this would be the last chapter (if excluding the epilogue, I really feel it's justice to have one). And so, I hope you will enjoy! (bites teeth)

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

**by four-eyed 0-0**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Mum!"

Inoue turned to her son who had just come out of the tent. She smiled. For one crazy moment, she had thought he would never be able to call her that way. Back at the boulder. That was indeed scary. "Yes, dear?"

He sat on her lap and she wrapped her arms about his middle. "My friends told me they will be having some smoked marshmallows tonight."

"And you'd like to join them?"

"Yes."

"I thought you'd be waiting with me for twelve o' clock. It's ten-thirty already."

"I'll be back before you turn twenty-five."

Inoue smiled. "Swear to me that you'll do."

Hiro leapt out of her lap and faced her. He raised both hands. "I swear."

"Okay, dear. Wait for me and I'll bring you there."

She was just about to stand when he said, "Don't worry. My friends are already here." He nodded toward their direction and Inoue saw that they had an adult with them.

"Okay…"

"Bye, Mum. See you later." He then ran toward them and soon, they disappeared. That was when Kurama appeared and sat down by her side. And what happened that afternoon came rushing back to her.

There was a lengthy silence that stretched and stretched.

"Where did Hiro go?" he asked at last.

She looked at him then sighed. "Having some smoked marshmallows." Then she sighed again, wondering what to say next to keep the conversation going on. "Where did you go, by the way?"

"Nowhere important."

"Ah, I see." Okay, so he did not want to talk, did he?

Another silence. Just the crickets and the distant chatter of children having marshies.

She was considering going away when he placed his hand on top of hers. She turned to him and he smiled. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Somewhere important." He grinned more broadly.

"Stop doing that," she said, grinning herself. His hand managed to take hers in it and she held into it.

He blushed. She found it cute. He stood up, taking her with him, and he led her into the woods, away from the people.

"Where are we going, really?"

"Sshh." He just looked straight ahead, and she followed. Wherever they were going, her heart knew it was somewhere special. And she remembered how she did not regret having let slip his nickname. Kuchi. She smiled at the thought of him calling her Kaka.

After minutes of silent walking, the thick trees cleared and then a gush of cold, salty wind touched her face. She knew that breeze. And the sound of the calm waves. She knew it was the shore. She just knew it. And then there was a log. Where a blazing fire burnt, alighting the cold darkness. They walked toward that log and fire. Silently.

And the gush of the wind sent her locks everywhere. She looked at the dark, endless sea, breathing in the air, absorbing her surroundings. She looked up at the sky and saw the stars so far away.

"Why did you bring me here?" She turned to him who happened to be gazing at the stars himself.

"To wait for twelve o' clock."

She smiled. "And why should we wait here?"

"To be alone."

"Kurama—"

"Hush, Kaka."

Inoue cleared her throat. "Look, Hiro and I—"

"I know. He told me it would be fine."

She knitted her eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

Kurama simply raised his eyebrows. "I told him I'd want to be with you. Just for this year."

A stitch built up in her chest. "Did you tell him—"

"No. But I told him how I feel toward you."

She wanted to blurt, "What?", but instead, she flushed.

He inched closer. "And do you know what he said?"

"What?" Now that was a different "What?".

"I'll tell you later. When you turn twenty-five."

She chuckled and wrapped her shawl more tightly around her.

"Would you like one snug hug?"

She blushed even more. He was good at rhymes. "Do you even have to ask?"

"I'll take that as a yes." And sure enough, he had his arms around her in just a second. She pressed her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. She carefully listened to the beating of his heart. It sounded like a melody inside her head. Too much familiar. She missed it.

"What are you thinking right now?" she asked, out of nowhere. She kept her eyes at the far, far sea.

"I'm not thinking right now. Just feeling you in my arms." He inhaled deeply and then said, "How about you?"

"Same here." Inoue smiled and tucked herself closer. "And wondering how we ended up this way."

"Are you sure you'd want to talk about that?"

"You've asked me for a talk last night and I guess it's about time." She sat upright and looked him straight in the eye.

He was silent, as though making up his mind. Then, "Would you mind telling me why you ran that night?"

She was ready for that question. She had been expecting him to ask that one out. And now, she was ready. It was a resolution she made that before she turned a year older, she would tell him all the things that had happened for the last seven years. She wanted him to know. Everything.

"Are you sure you'd want to know?"

"Yes."

She inhaled a deep breath before starting. Then she looked him in the eye. "Karasu… he tried to do me bad. He wanted to take avenge over his defeat. He wanted to use me to hurt you. As a bait…." She gulped and then a tear fell down from her eye. "He kissed me, Kurama! He shoved his tongue down my throat! He tore my shirt down! He touched my chest, my thigh, and he almost did it!" There a sob finally escaped from her throat, and he reached for her shoulder, but she shook him off. "No. Please. Let me tell you everything."

Kurama nodded and instead, he held her hand in his. "Go on."

"Believe me. I tried every possible way of getting away. I spat at his face. I bit his tongue. I blasted him with what I could. But he was too strong, too strong for me. And then when you came in, when you finally arrived, I knew I could no longer face you. I felt dirty. I felt so dirty. So filthy. A man whom I did not know touched me all for the avenging the death caused by the man I loved."

Inoue wiped her tears away. And then she breathed out a sigh of relief. Relief that he had finally heard her side. "And you know, as you were fighting that devil, I had made up my mind that I would run away. And never come back. But here I am with you now. The wind carried me back here."

"And I'm glad it did. For I can never live without you." Kurama kissed her hand tenderly. "What happened then?" he asked tentatively.

She breathed, her sobs subsiding. "I accidentally ran over Korin Takizato's gate. And she took me in. Took care of me. It was week after she found me that I finally talked about you. About myself. And about the child whose heart beat inside my womb."

"Hiro?"

"Yes. And how I wished he would not look like you. I did not want to be reminded of my past. But then, when he came out into the world, he did look like his father. My wish was not granted. But he is still my son. I will love him with all my heart. Raise him as a great child like you. At least I'll be happy with him, and he with me." She paused, looked at him, and, seeing that he did not have anything to ask, she continued. "Two months after he was born, we flew to London. And there he grew up, just like an ordinary child whose unordinary fact about him was that he had no father."

"Did he ask about me?"

"Yes. He always did. When he saw a man with red hair, 'Mum, is he my Dad?'. Or green eyes, 'Mum, he has green eyes like mine. Is he my Dad?'. Believe me, he was one of a kind. And then you came. He never stopped talking about you ever since. Long-Haired Mister. Ku-kun. And now, Dad."

"I was sure we had that connection the day we first met."

"Sure you do." She smiled and he smiled back. "So, now you tell me about yourself."

"Nothing much. The night you went missing, my mother learned about everything. And she married Sutoku that summer. I was there, imagining the two of us walking down the aisle. But you were gone. And I needed to accept that. But still, I waited. I kept your necklace, wishing that one day, I'll be able to wear it to you again. Yusuke and the others teased me a lot, but I knew they were just trying to make me laugh. Despite everything, one thing was for sure. I never forgot to think of you. You were everywhere. But then, I just wished you were there."

Inoue smiled as tears ran down his face. And right then she reached for his face and wiped his tears away, the same way he would every time she cried. She embraced him. "Now I am here. Right here." He hugged her back. They just stayed like that, holding each other. Never wanting to let go.

"Inoue—"

"I am Anikka. Your Kaka."

He suddenly let go. "Huh?"

She smiled, the wind blowing against her face. "Hello, Earth to Kurama. I said I'm Anikka. Your Kaka."

"Did you just—"

"Yep."

He smiled and then reached for his pocket. "I was planning to give this to you when the clock strikes twelve, but, I guess Hiro'll get here by the time." She simply listened and watched. The diamond rose. It sparkled against the firelight. She could not stop the happy tears from falling down. "Happy birthday, love."

"My God, Kuchi!" She flung her arms around him and he almost fell off. She looked at him and kissed him chastely. But hard.

"Let me wear it to you."

She obliged and turned her back at him, so that he had to brush her curls from her neck. She could feel his fingers on the skin of it, and the goose bumps got their way. Once he had fastened the hook, he slid his arms around her and she turned around again, facing him. Then she remembered. The ring. In her pocket. She took it out and held it out for him to see. He grinned.

"Have you always kept that?"

She nodded. She had always brought it with her. She could not throw it away without it being safe. It held a promise of forever. "Would you mind wearing it to me now? Again?"

He took her hand and the ring. "Can this be a proposal?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Will you marry me, Meisho, Anikka Mizokuchi, Inoue Takizato?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She giggled.

"Let me hear you say it."

"Yes, I will marry you, Kurama, Shuichi Minamino."

He smiled the happiest smile of all. He slid the ring down her finger and kissed it. "I haven't told you yet that I love you."

"You just did. And I love you too."

He leaned in and softly, he kissed her. Under the stars. She smiled beneath his lips and he did, too, she was sure of it. Her arms snaked around his neck and his about her waist. She kissed him hard, as though making up for all the kisses that must have been for the past seven years. He kissed her still with the gentleness that he had always possessed. Her lips melded with his as the cold wind brushed their faces. And it felt right. Felt like the only real kiss they had for the past three months. And she never wanted to end it. She never did.

They pulled away for air and then looked at each other's eyes. She missed those eyes. So much.

"Honestly, I miss pulling your hair every time we do that. It felt weird that I touched your nape without having to venture deep into the strands."

He snickered and kissed the tip of her nose. "It'll grow back."

"Nah. I love it the way it is. You look very much like Hiro."

"Thanks. I knew that'll come by."

"By the by, what did Hiro tell you?"

He looked at his watch. It was a good quarter before twelve. "Just wait a little longer."

She giggled again. "I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

And they kissed again.

"Mum! Dad!"

They broke apart and pressed their foreheads against each other's, smiling. Hiro came running toward them and sat himself between. "Why were you kissing?" he asked Inoue.

"Because we're in love?"

Hiro smiled. He turned to Kurama. "Did you do what I told you?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Kurama looked at Inoue and grinned. He nodded at Hiro.

"Mum, where's the ring?" Hiro took her left hand and saw it there. His eyes sparkled. "Now I'll have a Dad for sure."

"Hiro, would you like to know something?"

Kurama turned to Inoue just as Hiro knitted his eyebrows. He read her mind.

She smiled. "Your Dad's your real Dad."

"What?"

"Kurama is your biological father."

"He is?"

"Yes, he is."

Hiro's eyes widened and he slowly turned to see the tears running down Kurama's eyes. There was a long pause. "DAD!" he cried, echoing the words through the cold breeze of the night, and throwing his arms around him and sobbing. "I knew you're my Dad. I knew it! I knew it!"

Inoue's eyes brimmed with tears at the sight. Her birthday was now complete. And she started crying for sure. She embraced the two boys in her life, and just as she turned twenty-five, they were looking up the starry sky, their only rose in between her and Kurama.

* * *

><p>And that's it! I really wish you won't kill me. I'm kind off... drifting. Drifting away from the story-writing business. FOR NOW. I'm just insanely busy with schoolwork and paperworks that I don't know how to squeeze in the ffnetwork. Besides, I'm having a very hard time to think of plots. Right now, I'm just taking down ideas until I'm quite ready to commit myself to a new story.<p>

So, for now, thanks for reading! (I'll be posting the epilogue in a matter of minutes since I've no idea when I'll have time to surf the net.)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


	14. Epilogue

So, the epilogue!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rose In Between<strong>

**by four-eyed 0-0**

**EPILOGUE**

"YOUKO KURAMA!"

The addressed pulled open the big door leading to the living room and sprinted toward the kitchen where his eight-year-old son was jumping hysterically as he shouted, "Dad! Mum's laboring!"

And for sure, his wife was leaning on the counter, beads of sweat cropping on her forehead as she held onto her swollen womb. She was frantically gasping for air and his knees shook. They were to have their second child. Finally. She glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? I'M HAVING CONTRACTIONS HERE, YOU FOOL!"

Kurama snapped out of his reverie and moved to her. She clutched at his shoulder as he wrapped his arm about her waist and he walked her out to the car.

"Hiro, jump in and sit with your Mum." The lad obliged. Kurama revved the car and in no time at all, they were speeding down the street. His hands shook as he gripped the steering wheel and glanced through the rearview mirror to see how his wife was. It did not help. She was having too much trouble. Her face was scrunched up in utter pain and Hiro looked like he would faint in just a while, what with the paleness of his face. Kurama wondered if this was how the driver felt when Anikka first had to be driven to the hospital and if Korin Takizato looked as pale as Hiro, as she most probably had sat beside Anikka during that time.

He exhaled deeply as they came to a halt in the hospital and soon the nurses came to rush her into the delivery room, Kurama and Hiro all the time holding onto her hand before the doors were closed between them.

"Are you the husband, sir?" asked a nurse, with which Kurama nodded wildly. "Okay. You can come in with us in a while. I'll come back to you later."

"Thank you." Kurama ushered Hiro on a seat just by the door and took out his phone. After three rings, Shiori picked up. "Mom?" he said, before she could even say anything. "Please come to the city hospital. Anikka's on labor. Someone should look after Hiro while I'm in the delivery room. Thank you." And he hung up.

"Dad, are you all right?"

He looked at his son and smiled. "Yes. I'm all right. Just jumpy and excited. Are you not?"

"I'm nervous. I've never seen Mum like that before. Good thing I was born a boy."

Kurama chuckled and ruffled Hiro's hair. "Just look at how mothers suffer to let you see the wonder of the world."

"Yes."

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

"KURAMA!"

The addressed growled as his laboring wife dug her nails into his knuckles once more. He felt tears brimming in his eyelids as he stared from the bleeding skin of his to the sweat-soaked face of Anikka. "I'm here, I'm not leaving. Just push, love," he tried to say in a calming voice, but the words came out shrilly. It had been two hours now that she was in agony and his knuckles were in so much pain just as she was. She yelled his name again and he told her for the umpteenth time his words of consolation. He kissed her forehead.

"The head's almost out, Minamino-san! Just a few pushes!" said the doctor encouragingly.

And Anikka clutched Kurama's knuckles once more, before the first cry of their baby was heard.

"It's a girl, love! It's a girl!" Kurama told her happily, before she completely fainted.

~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~~¤~¤»҉҈҉҈҉«¤~¤~

"Kuchi…"

The addressed lifted his head from his arms to see Anikka smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." She stared at him then her gaze fell on the hand he was brushing her shoulder with. "Did I do that?" she asked, grabbing the injured hand and kissing the wound. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's all right," he said. "You'll have to see our little girl."

Her face brightened. "Where is she?"

"Wait here and I'll be right back."

She nodded and Kurama went straight away to the nursery and asked the attending nurse permission so that Anikka would be able to see their daughter. The nurse lifted the newborn from her crib and handed her gently to Kurama before being thanked. The father dashed back to Anikka's room and he gently laid the baby in her arms.

A single tear fell from her eye as she stared at the infant and it landed on her forehead. The baby stirred in her sleep and Anikka looked up at her husband with a smile on her face. When she turned her gaze back to the baby, her small eyes opened bit by bit, until brown met brown, and the baby squealed in delight, recognizing her mother at once.

"Oh, dear," Anikka whispered, and she kissed her daughter's forehead lingeringly. "Welcome to the world, love."

Kurama smiled and gently pushed the cap of the child an inch to reveal thin brown curls. "She looks absolutely like you, love."

Anikka nodded and looked at him, "What should we call her?"

Kurama thought for a while and then he grinned. "What do you think of 'Meisho'?"

"Meisho then, it is." She kissed him deeply and then turned back to their daughter. "Hello, little Meisho. Meet your Daddy." She then handed her to Kurama and the baby squealed once more.

Just then the door opened to reveal Hiro and Shiori with the whole lot of Yusuke and the others. The little girl, once her elder brother reached her, squealed, and, as though sensing more and more friends, giggled incessantly.

"Good lord, you're making her too excited!" Anikka thought aloud, laughing. The others joined in and the angel giggled feverishly, ready to see the world.

Kurama looked at his wife and the two of them kissed once more.

* * *

><p>Goodbye, dears! Thanks for sticking with me. I love you!<p>

**~four-eyed 0-0**


End file.
